Silent Ridges
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: "Silent Ridges: un institut spécialisé dans les jeunes talents, isolé de tout. Tout y semble normal, jusqu'à ce qu'un élément ne déclenche l'apparition d'étranges phénomènes. Très vite, la situation vire au cauchemar, et les étudiants sont alors lancés dans une course à la survie." Spéciale Halloween! (Pourquoi si tôt? Explications à l'intérieur!) UA, Rated M pour violence.
1. Chapitre 0: Introduction

**Bien le bonjour! Revoilà la folle! XD Et de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Euh non, c'est pas ça... Pour partager avec vous sa nouvelle fic à chapitre, après un an d'inactivité dans ce domaine! XD Enfin cela dit, mauvais tour / Halloween, le rapprochement est vite fait quand on connais la devise des garnements à cette fête _''des bonbons ou un tour''_.**

**Maintenant la question est: qu'est ce qu'elle va nous parler d'Halloween alors qu'on est même pas encore en septembre?**

**Et bien la réponse est simple: cette fic comportera 13 chapitres (sans compter l'intro), donc si je commence en octobre, on y sera encore à Noël, et franchement c'est plus vraiment la même ambiance! XD D'où le fait que je commence si tôt! Surtout que pour la période des fêtes, j'ai aussi une petite idée de projet, qui peut se faire (ou pas, en fonction du temps que j'aurais ^^), mais je ne vous en dit pas plus... ^^**

**Maintenant que vous êtes éclairé(e)s sur la question, je tiens tout de même à préciser que cette fic sera, comme vous l'aurez surement déjà compris, une spéciale Halloween (même si on commence beaucoup plus tôt XD), et je dois admettre que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte ^^ Entre les inspirations tirées d'animes gores et/ou d'horreur (notemment _''Corpse Party''_ et _''Another''_), celles qui viennent tout droit de légendes existant belle et bien sur cette terre (que je citerais à la fin des chapitres où je les utilise), et les scènes tantôt oppressantes (si j'ai réussi à écrire ça correctement, parce que c'est pas si sûr ^^), tantôt sanglantes... vous allez être servis!**

**Le rating M n'es pas là pour rien! (eh non, là c'est pas pour cause de lemon! Désolée XD)**

**Ainsi, si vous êtes du genre sensibles ou si les histoires d'horreur ne sont pas vraiment votre tasse de thé, je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette fic. Mais si vous êtes du genre à apprécier le frisson des films et histoires effrayant(e)s, restez: je vous accueillerai avec joie! ;) Mais évitez quand même de lire ça avant d'aller au dodo (sauf si vous voulez profiter de l'ambiance: seul(e)s dans le noir... ^^)**

**Sur ce, et après cet énorme pâté, place à l'introduction, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... (oui j'ose! ^^)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages non plus, et certains faits de cette fic sont inspirés soit de légendes réelles, soit d'un ou deux animés (bon rassurez vous, ils sont pas beaucoup non plus, le scénario tordu es bien de moi! XD)**

* * *

_**OoO**_

_**Silent Ridges**_

_**OoO**_

_**Chapitre 0: Introduction**_

_**OoO**_

_**Bande sonore: The River II, Ketil Bjørnstad & David Darling**_

**_Peut s'obtenir sur you tube_**

_**OoO**_

La forêt se faisait de plus en plus dense, de plus en plus sombre, à mesure que le train s'enfonçait entre les arbres, conduisant un jeune homme aux cheveux verts vers sa nouvelle école. L'institut dont il avait quelques jours plus tôt accepté l'invitation était en effet une sorte de grand bâtiment, ressemblant à un manoir et situé dans une vallée entre deux collines reculées, au beau milieu d'un bois profond et perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Il avait reçu quelques semaines auparavant une lettre, au style légèrement vieillot, qui lui proposait de se joindre à l'élite constituée par les élèves du mystérieux, célèbre et très fermé institut de Silent Ridges, chose qui l'avait assez étonné au départ étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais eu de très bonnes notes jusqu'à présent, que ce soit pendant sa scolarité ou même à la fac. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il avait lu la missive, il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas ses capacités intellectuelles qui lui avaient valu la prestigieuse invitation mais son talent pour le maniement du sabre, et pour lequel il fallait le dire, il était plutôt doué, faisant même partie du pôle espoir sabre, où les plus prometteurs en escrime étaient entrainés.

Après de longues hésitations, pesant le pour et le contre de quitter le prestigieux centre d'entrainement pour atterrir dans l'un des meilleurs instituts spécialisés dans les ''jeunes personnes prometteuses'' - pour citer le directeur, il avait enfin accepté de répondre positivement à l'invitation et avait rempli le formulaire d'inscription. Tous ce qui comptait au fond, c'était qu'il puisse enfin réaliser son rêve et devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, afin de remplir sa promesse à sa soeur, Kuina, qu'il avait perdue il y avait déjà plusieurs années.

Mais la vision qui s'offrait à lui pour l'instant n'avait rien d'affriolant, et l'ambiance crée par les branches fines et tortueuses ainsi que par le brouillard qui opacifiait les arbres lointains tenait plus du glauque que d'une image magique et excitante. Un sentiment de claustrophobie et de malaise devait souvent s'insinuer petit à petit dans l'esprit des élèves qui arrivaient, et il devait bien admettre que malgré son coeur bien accroché, il avait du mal à ne pas ressentir l'aura pesante que dégageait cet endroit. Aura qui n'était pas due qu'à l'aspect morbide du paysage mais aussi au silence et à l'absence de vie qui y régnait: hormis le cliquettement des roues métalliques du véhicule sur les rails, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, et les arbres semblaient comme figés, aucune branche n'étant agitée par ne serait-ce qu'un léger courant d'air, aucun animal ne manifestant son éventuelle présence.

Observant d'un oeil mal à l'aise les environs, il patientait que le train arrive à sa destination, soit encore quarante minutes de trajet. Il commençait à avoir hâte d'arriver au ''manoir'', ne supportant plus vraiment de rester enfermé sans bouger, surtout pour observer un paysage aussi morbide. À croire que cette école avait fait exprès de se mettre dans un endroit pareil! Comme s'ils voulaient être sûr que personne ne sache ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs méthodes d'apprentissage soient diffusées et donc récupérées par d'autres. Peut être que c'était réellement le cas, qui sait...

Prenant une grande inspiration pour vider la tension qui montait insidieusement en lui, il détourna le regard des troncs et des branches grises et dénudées des sinistres végétaux qui défilaient derrière la vitre, décidant de dormir un peu avant la fin du voyage.

**_OoO_**

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini! J'espère que ce court prologue vous aura donné envie de savoir la suite, en tout cas si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans les commentaires! (que je sache quand même si ça vaut la peine de publier le reste XD)**

**Avant de se quitter, une petite précision sur le titre, _Silent Ridges_: c'est le nom du fameux institut dans lequel vont évoluer les personnages, et auquel Zoro se rend dans ce premier chapitre, comme vous avez pu le constater.**

**Son origine n'a rien de très... original! XD Puisque c'est en effet tiré du jeu bien connu de _Silent_ Hill et de la légende de l'asile hanté de The _Ridges_, que j'ai choisi pour son histoire. Vous pouvez allez faire un tour sur le net si ça vous intéresse, ça ne spoile rien de la fic qui n'en reprend que le nom et l'aspect pour une partie des bâtiment! (et peut être quelques légendes, mais elles sont révélées dès le début de l'histoire, alors...)**

**D'ailleurs pour ceux qui veulent savoir, les bâtiments en question ressemblent à l'hôpital de l'île de Poveglia (là encore un joli passé bien glauque ^^) croisé avec à la fois The Ridges et le Waverly Hills sanatorium.**

**OoO**

**Et pour les curieux(ses) qui veulent aller voir les histoires des différents bâtiments, voici quelques sites (j'ai pas réussi à mettre les liens ^^):**

**Article: ''l'effroyable histoire vraie du sanatorium de Waverly hills'' sur leblogdeletrange (celui ci est bien réalisé: clair et résumé, malgré quelques fautes d'orthographe ^^ Ou sinon, y'a notre ami Wikipédia qui en a un pas mal non plus! XD)**

**''The ridges l'asile hanté'' sur (un article très complet et comportant des liens vers des images!)**

**''Une ile hantee du nom de poveglia'' sur le blog de l'étrange, là encore (et celui ci, le petit dernier avec là encore histoire assez complète et images)**

** OoO**

**Sur ce je vous laisse, et je vous dit bonne continuation et à bientôt! ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1: Silent Ridges et sa légende

**Rebonjour à vous lecteurs, lectrices. Après réflexion, je vous poste le chapitre 1 aujourd'hui aussi, vu que l'introduction est assez courte. **

**Alors... Êtes vous prêt(e)s à commencer la descente aux enfers? Non? Tant pis: il est déjà trop tard, vous ne pouvez plus reculer à présent... MOAHAHAHAHAHA! Hrm... désolée. C'est l'ambiance qui me détraque le cerveau XD**

**Donc sur cette intro plus que pourrie, envoyons la sauce! Et j'ose même vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! XD**

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre précédent, et ce sera pareil pour les suivants! ^^**

**PS: Comme pour le précédent chapitre, je vous ai mis une bande sonore (et ce sera le cas aussi pour les suivants)! Une nouvelle idée que j'ai eu envie d'essayer récemment... ^^ Bon après, rien ne vous oblige à les écouter, même si je vous le conseille quand même: je l'ai fait à la relecture, ça aide à coller l'ambiance ^^**

* * *

_**OoO**_

_**Chapitre 1: Silent Ridges et sa légende**_

_**OoO**_

_**Bande sonore:**_

_**- Shiki rouge OST ''Muddy Water'' (au niveau du 1)**_

_**- One Piece party theme (2) Qui a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas un peu d'humour? XD**_

_**- The River VI de Ketil Bjørnstad & David Darling (3)**_

_**- Shiki ''Eau de vie'' pour la fin du chapitre (4)**_

_**Toutes disponibles sur you tube ;)**_

_**OoO**_

La forêt était calme, comme toujours, seulement dérangée sur un certain chemin par le passage d'un vieux train et par le cliquetis régulier que celui-ci produisait sur les rails.

Après un certain moment, la locomotive s'arrêta à une petite gare, simplement constituée d'une sorte d'abri de bois mal entretenu, et où il régnait une atmosphère fort peu accueillante. Effet du brouillard et des arbres nus et tristes, fort probablement, et qui faisaient se dégager de l'endroit une sournoise impression de malaise.

La légère secousse de l'arrivée réveilla le seul passager du train: un jeune homme de dix neuf ans à la teinte de cheveux assez particulière, puisque de couleur verte. Ce dernier regarda alors par la fenêtre, constatant que l'ambiance n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux, avant de se lever afin de récupérer ses affaires, et de descendre de son wagon. Empoignant donc la lanière de son sac, ainsi que sa valise et la mallette contenant ses sabres et boken, il se dirigea vers la sortie, se préparant à attendre la voiture qui viendrait le chercher pour le mener enfin vers les bâtiments de l'institut.

Déjà que cet endroit lui déplaisait fortement lorsqu'il en était séparé par une vitre, alors maintenant qu'il devait carrément rester là tout seul comme un con à poireauter qu'on vienne le chercher dans ledit endroit, la situation n'avait pas grand chose pour lui plaire. Il espérait vraiment que s'isoler loin de tout dans un lieu pareil lui serait au moins utile...

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps: au bout de cinq minutes – qui lui parurent tout de même bien plus longues que ça – un véhicule arriva sur la route qui se situait de l'autre côté du petit abri, ses phares éclairant la brume qui s'accrochait obstinément au sol. Sérieusement, on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait nuit tellement il faisait sombre dans cette forêt! Et pourtant, sa montre lui indiquait très bien les treize heures trente qu'il était réellement.

_**(1)**_

Ayant hâte d'en finir avec ce trajet plus que dérangeant, il se dirigea vers la voiture, où un homme aux cheveux bleus électriques l'attendait, une main sur le volant et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque le jeune sabreur se fut installé sur le siège passager après avoir mis toutes ses affaires dans le coffre, il lui demanda:

- Roronoa Zoro, c'est ça?

- Euh, ouais.

- Super! Moi c'est Franky! Je suis surveillant dans ce qui va bientôt être ton institut, et vu que c'est moi qui ait été envoyé te chercher, je vais aussi te faire la visite quand on sera arrivé. À moins que Portgas ne veuilles s'en charger...

- Ok.

Le peu de réaction du vert fit éclater de rire le conducteur, qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer:

- Pas très sociable, hein? Ou alors t'en as ras les basques du trajet?

Zoro le regarda interloqué: drôle de vocabulaire pour un surveillant d'une prestigieuse école. Il se serait plutôt imaginé tomber sur une bande de types zélés qui considéraient limite le règlement comme une bible. Devinant les pensées du nouvel élève, le dénommé Franky s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Oh euh... Dis pas à la direction pour mon langage hein; je prend un peu mes aises avec ça. J'ai déjà eu quelques convoc's à cause de la façon dont je cause, alors si tu pouvais être sympa et ne rien leur dire à ce sujet...

Pour le coup, le jeune laissa échapper un léger rire. Lui qui n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les règlements, ce type lui plaisait déjà.

- C'est bon, je vais pas cafter.

- Yeah, super! T'es génial bro!

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, hormis le fond sonore formé par la musique rythmée qui se dégageait des hauts parleurs de l'automobile, les doigts de Franky battant en rythme sur le volant. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt devant laquelle s'étendait un large terrain, et au milieu duquel trônaient les bâtiments de l'immense institut. Ils avancèrent encore un peu pour s'arrêter enfin devant une haute grille de fer forgé qui s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer.

Franky gara ''la bagnole'' et aida Zoro à décharger ses affaires, bien que celui-ci avait affirmé qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul, et ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la lourde porte en bois foncé qui fermait le bâtiment principal.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus le regarda avec un grand sourire:

- Après toi.

Prenant une légère inspiration, le vert se décida enfin à pousser la fameuse porte et à entrer dans le hall... où l'attendait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais qui lui bondit dessus aussitôt.

- Hey! T'es le p'tit nouveau c'est ça?

- Mh.

- C'est moi qui vais te faire la visite! Désolé Franky, je te le pique!

- Bah, pas grave, va. Je m'en doutais un peu. Laisse tes affaires là Zoro, je m'en charge.

Sur cet accord donné, l'habitué des lieux se lança dans un tour complet du manoir qui leur prit presque tout l'après midi.

Et pendant qu'ils marchaient, le brun en profitait pour faire les présentations. Ainsi, Zoro apprit que l'autre s'appelait Ace et qu'il était le délégué de la classe à laquelle il allait appartenir, l'autre continuant de déblatérer sur tout un tas de faits et règlements, le fonctionnement des cours et les horaires. Puis lorsqu'il eut épuisé tout son stock d'informations à donner, il commença a poser tout un tas de questions à Zoro, qui tâchait d'y répondre sans s'irriter de l'accueil un peu trop chaleureux à son goût, lui qui était plutôt du genre à aimer le calme et la solitude.

Ils passèrent donc en premier par l'étage des dortoirs – où il lui montra sa future chambre où résidaient deux lits, et sur l'un d'eux: son uniforme – pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain commune, les salles de classe, la bibliothèque, le gigantesque réfectoire, l'infirmerie et le gymnase, avant de terminer par la salle de détente ou ''foyer'' afin de présenter au nouveau venu ses camarades.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte du fameux foyer, Ace se tourna vers Zoro avec un immense sourire:

- Bon, prêt à rencontrer les autres? J'espère que Sanji sera là, ça te permettra de faire connaissance avec ton compagnon de chambre! Ah et si t'as des questions n'hésites pas, hein: on est là pour ça!

C'est donc sur ces bonnes paroles que le brun poussa la porte, attirant sur lui le regard de quelques filles ainsi que celui d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau, portant un étrange chapeau de paille.

_**(2)**_

Aussitôt, un sourire immense s'étira sur les lèvres du gosse, qui bondit vers le plus âgé.

- AAAAACE! C'est qui derrière? C'est qui, c'est qui, c'est qui?! Hein, c'est qui?!

- Haha, calme toi Luffy! Je te présente le nouveau: Zoro.

Le gamin se tourna vers le vert, son sourire banane toujours collé à la figure, et lui sauta littéralement dessus en hurlant des ''bienvenue!'' et des ''ouais, un nouveau pote!'' excités. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire basculer le verdoyant contre la porte restée entre-ouverte pour finalement s'étaler au sol. Le sabreur se releva en grognant, jetant un regard fort peu content au gosse qui, ne remarquant rien, avait déjà tourné les talons pour aller chercher ses amis et les présenter au nouveau venu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, toute une bande débarqua derrière le petit brun, certains portant sur le visage un air curieux, d'autres une expression avenante, et les deux derniers un air pas spécialement intéressé.

Luffy leur expliqua qui était Zoro, et tous se présentèrent alors, expliquant au bretteur la raison de leur présence en cet institut.

Ainsi, la rousse se présenta comme s'appelant Nami, son talent étant la navigation et la cartographie, ainsi que la météorologie. Le métisse au long nez à côté d'elle se présenta comme un tireur d'élite venant de l'île des snipers, un grand héros suivi par huit mille hommes (mais il s'avéra aussi que ce dernier était un sacré conteur d'histoires).

Luffy, qui se révéla être le frère de Ace, était ici pour ses talents aux arts martiaux. Le petit Chopper à côté de lui était déjà presque médecin à seulement quinze ans, la grande brune du nom de Robin était une archéologue talentueuse capable de lire un langage perdu. Le brun blasé à la casquette s'appelait Law, un chirurgien hors pair à seulement vingt trois ans, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il était un ami de Ace.

Et enfin, le blond au sourcil roulé qui tirait la tronche en le regardant d'un air méfiant de haut en bas, s'appelait Sanji et était un cuisinier cinq étoiles doublé d'un sportif de haut niveau qui avait inventé son propre art martial à base de kapoiera et de tae-kwondo – entre autres.

Ne manquaient plus que Franky et Brook, qui appartenaient visiblement au groupe d'amis, bien que ces deux derniers ne soient un surveillant et un professeur de musique. On lui expliqua aussi que Franky était un ancien charpentier naval, qui avait atterri ici après avoir quitté son travail lorsque le patron Tom, et auquel il était très attaché, s'était éteint. Depuis il s'occupait des réparations au manoir, ainsi que de la surveillance des étudiants.

Tous avaient l'air plutôt sympathiques, hormis le chirurgien qui semblait aussi associable que le sabreur, et le blondin qui continuait de toiser ce dernier d'un regard peu amène. Il sentait déjà qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entendre, tous les deux. Et dire qu'il allait devoir partager sa chambre avec lui...

Le petit groupe retourna alors s'assoir pour attendre la fin de la pause, agrandi de deux personnes. Zoro atterrissant à côté de Sanji, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer à mi voix qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on le toise de la sorte.

- Qu'est ce que t'as blondinet?

- Oh rien. Je me disait juste que pour un premier jour tu aurais pu faire quelques efforts vestimentaires... parce que là tu fais plouc. Enfin je dis ça, peut être que t'en est un.

Le vert baissa les yeux vers ses baskets éclatées et son jean troué, avisant ensuite son sweat-shirt gris foncé.

- Ouais, ben désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai pas les moyens d'avoir mieux. Sourcil permanenté.

- _Pardon?_ Alors là, t'es pas gonflé tronche d'algue!

- Tronche d'algue?! Mais je t'emmerde tête d'ampoule!

Et le ton augmentant, les deux jeunes s'attirèrent les regards du reste du groupe, qui jugea mieux de les séparer pour l'instant. Ace sachant qu'ils allaient devoir partager la même chambre, il espérait pour eux qu'ils finiraient par réussir à s'entendre, sinon les choses risquaient de devenir pas très marrantes...

La demi heure de pause passa alors très vite, les deux fraichement-déclarés-meilleurs-ennemis se foudroyant encore du regard de temps à autre, et tous se dirigèrent bientôt vers leur dortoir ou la bibliothèque afin de plancher un peu avant l'heure du repas.

Voyant que Sanji se dirigeait vers la salle de travail, Zoro profita du fait qu'il serait seul à la chambre pour s'y rendre et déplier ses affaires. Ces dernières étant peu volumineuses, l'activité ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, et il décida donc de se reposer un peu, affalé sur son lit, après s'être changé en uniforme comme le lui avait rappelé Ace avant de le laisser seul.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un blondinet à la cravate dénouée, et qui avait visiblement oublié quelque chose. L'interruption réveilla le vert, et malgré le fait qu'aucun n'adressa la parole à l'autre, la simple présence du cuisinier suffit à l'agacer au plus haut point. Ce qui était surement le cas pour le blond aussi, d'ailleurs.

Il se retrouvait donc à devoir passer l'année avec un type qui lui hérissait le poil dès qu'il le voyait. Oh joie...

Quelque peu énervé, il décida donc de quitter la pièce et d'aller marcher un peu en attendant le repas, qui n'était encore que dans deux heures. Il déambula alors au hasard dans les couloirs, tournant où bon lui semblait, pour enfin atterrir devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

_Ben merde... j'étais censé atterrir dans le hall, pourtant..._

Voyant qu'il lui restait plus d'une heure avant de rejoindre le réfectoire au rez de chaussée, il décida d'entrer pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur. En effet, lorsqu'il lui avait fait la visite, Ace s'était contenté de passer devant, lui indiquant du doigt que la bibliothèque se trouvait derrière et qu'il le laisserai la découvrir tantôt: ''Inutile d'y aller maintenant, tu y passeras assez de temps comme ça dans le futur'', avait-il dit avec un clin d'oeil joueur.

_**(3)**_

Lorsqu'il entra, une odeur de papier légèrement humide vint lui chatouiller les narines, et la vision qui s'offrit à lui fut assez spectaculaire. Le bâtiment étant un ancien manoir, les tables et les bancs en bois étaient encore d'origine, de même que les imposantes étagères qui supportaient le poids de centaines d'ouvrages anciens et plus récents.

Mais malgré le spectacle, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange malaise en se retrouvant dans cet endroit, seules les tables étant éclairées par souci d'économie d'énergie (ou alors pour protéger les vieux ouvrages de la lumière?), les étagères ne s'allumant que lorsqu'un élève était capté à leur niveau, comme il put le remarquer lorsqu'une petit blonde se leva pour aller chercher un énorme volume d'anatomie humaine.

De plus, ils étaient quasiment seuls dans la gigantesque pièce, qui n'accueillait à présent que cinq ou six élèves, accentuant l'étrange atmosphère qui s'en dégageait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à aller explorer un peu plus loin la fameuse salle de travail, cherchant le rayon concernant les arts martiaux: quittes à tuer le temps, autant le faire de manière productive et aller regarder à quelques volumes sur le maniement du sabre. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu: les étagères étant nombreuses et son sens de l'orientation pitoyable, il trouva le moyen de s'y perdre, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive au niveau du rayon ''histoire de l'institut''.

Laissant pour une fois sa curiosité parler, il se saisit d'un ouvrage au hasard. Ce dernier, plutôt imposant, était écrit à la main, d'une calligraphie penchée et régulière, comme on en voyait toujours il y a bien des décennies, à l'époque où l'enseignement était encore assez sévère pour imposer aux élèves l'apprentissage d'une écriture digne de ce nom.

En y regardant de plus près, il remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un registre de maladrerie, celle de Waryvel Ridges, contenant le nom de patients, leur maladie, la date d'entrée et celle de sortie – correspondant la plupart du temps à la date de mort – les dates de naissance et de décès, ainsi que la cause de ce dernier. Le cahier était visiblement très ancien, puisqu'il était daté de plus d'un siècle et demi – en 1856 – et le nom des lieux avait donc changé depuis l'époque, ce qui au final, n'avait rien de bien étonnant.

En tournant les pages, il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un simple dossier administratif entrées-sorties, mais aussi du registre de toutes les consultations, deux pages étant consacrées à chaque patient en se suivant dans l'ordre alphabétique. Ces deux pages n'avaient bien évidement pas suffit à tous, et des enveloppes, toutes nommées et contenant d'autres papiers, avaient été insérées ça et là entre les feuilles du cahier.

Intrigué, le vert se mit à lire au hasard:

_Anna Kent, internée le 19 décembre 1886. Née le 20 mars 1843, décédée le 30 février 1887. Cause de l'internement: tuberculose pulmonaire (phtisie). Cause du décès: tuberculose pulmonaire (phtisie)._

_Consultation du 9 janvier 1887: La patiente se plaint de douleurs au niveau des articulations, fièvre plus soutenue que lors de son admission. Toux importante. _

_État psychologique correct bien qu'effrayée par la perspective d'une évolution négative de la maladie._

_Consultation du 15 janvier 1887: L'état de la patiente empire, la fièvre augmente, la patiente est alitée._

_État psychologique: Se plaint d'hallucinations visuelles et auditives, ainsi que de mauvais traitement de la part du personnel._

_Opération du 20 janvier 1887: trépanation. Aucune complication, succès._

_Consultation du 23 janvier 1887: ..._

Arrêtant là sa lecture, il tourna quelques pages avant d'entamer le dossier d'un autre patient. Visiblement, tous se plaignaient plus où moins des traitements que leur infligeaient les soignants et les médecins.

Allant à la toute fin du cahier, il apprit enfin – grâce à une fiche technique fort probablement destinée au personnel – que pour ne pas effrayer les patients encore en vie (et donc ne pas causer de panique), ceux qui décédaient étaient évacués par le sous sol, dans un tunnel qui débouchait dans le parc.

En somme, une organisation un peu foireuse qui ne ménageait pas particulièrement les résidents de la maladrerie.

Il feuilleta encore un peu le livre, tombant parfois sur quelques photographies au film argentique, vieillies par le temps. Les images n'avaient rien de très joyeux, étant des photos de patients aux airs maladifs, ou parfois encore de locaux, pièces emplies de matériel ancien d'où se dégageait une drôle d'impression. Se retrouver face à des objets datant d'il y a aussi longtemps avait quelque chose d'assez dépaysant, et le fait que ce ne soient pas les plus sympathiques d'entre eux donnait cette aura particulière aux images. En continuant, il trouva même quelques photographies prises lors d'opérations. Celles ci étaient plus que dérangeantes.

Trouvant le contenu du dossier plutôt glauque, il décida finalement de refermer l'ouvrage et de le replacer dans les étagères, là où il l'avait trouvé, avant de repartir vers la sortie, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil mal à l'aise dans la direction du manuscrit.

Il s'apprêtait à chercher le rayon sports lorsqu'il tomba sur une tête bronzée qui lui était familière. Usopp, s'il se rappelait bien le nom du métisse, lui adressa alors un sourire joyeux avant de lui adresser la parole:

- Oh! Zoro! T'as décidé de visiter la bibli'? Pas très accueillant comme endroit, hein? Même encore maintenant, ça me donne la chair de poule quand y'a personne!

- Ah. Ouais c'est un peu sinistre. Mais dis donc, je croyais que tu étais le vaillant capitaine Usopp, héros qui a terrassé le grand dragon des neiges... ?

- Euh... oui! Exact! Un frisson d'aventure, que ça me donne! Oui, c'est ça! Pourquoi, tu ne croyais quand même pas que-

Malheureusement pour lui, le pauvre sniper n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa tirade héroïque sous le regard quelque peu goguenard de Zoro que la petite blonde de tout à l'heure arriva à côté de lui.

- Ah Usopp! Je te cherchais!

Puis se tournant vers Zoro, elle ajouta d'un air malicieux:

- Ne fais pas attention, d'habitude il n'y va jamais tout seul: il a trop peur pour ça!

La remarque eut le don d'amuser le bretteur, qui regarda le jeune au long nez avec un petit sourire en coin, ce dernier se renfrognant un peu et se mettant à bouder gentiment.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Kaya! Et... toi tu es?

- C'est Zoro, le nouveau de l'école! - enchaîna Usopp, sans laisser le temps à l'intéressé de répondre et reprenant son entrain habituel.

La jeune fille laissa faire, voyant que le vert n'en avait strictement rien à faire qu'on parle à sa place, et enchaîna en leur disant que le repas commençait dans dix minutes seulement et qu'il serait peut être temps de se rendre au réfectoire, vers lequel ils se dirigèrent finalement tous les trois. Et cela arrangeait plutôt bien Zoro, qui n'avait pas surveillé l'heure et qui, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé la salle à manger tous seul et en aussi peu de temps.

_**OoO**_

Une fois arrivés à la salle de repas, les trois élèves furent accueillis par un léger brouhaha, conséquence des multiples discutions qui se déroulaient au sein de chaque groupes. Se déplaçant entre les tables, ils rejoignirent la joyeuse bande, dont les plus jeunes chahutaient bruyamment, Luffy volant toute la nourriture qui lui tombait sous la main et s'empiffrant comme personne.

À la vision de ce dernier, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu avant de s'installer à l'une des places restantes, à côté de Law qui s'était joint au groupe, poussé par Ace.

Au moment du dessert, les garçons ne pouvant plus tenir se tournèrent vers le vert, tout excités à l'idée de raconter leur histoire favorite:

- Hey dit Zoro! Tu connais la légende de la malédiction de notre institut?

Nami réagit aussitôt, leur adressant une remarque gentiment désespérée (qui ne les empêcha pas de continuer sur leur lancée):

- Rho arrêtez les gars. C'est des histoires de gamins, vous êtes trop vieux pour ces idioties!

- Mais... on est des gamins! - répondit donc avec innocence le chapeau de paille.

Et sur ce, les autres membres du groupe levant les yeux au ciel (sauf Chopper, ravi d'entendre Usopp raconter une histoire; Usopp lui même, ravi de _pouvoir_ raconter une histoire et Robin, qui sourit doucement), le métisse se lança avec enthousiasme.

D'après le conteur, le manoir avait autrefois été un sanatorium, ce que put confirmer le bretteur qui repensa aussitôt au manuscrit déniché quelques heures plus tôt à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur cette période, hormis le fait que, comme il avait pu le constater aussi, beaucoup de patients se plaignaient des mauvais traitements. Après cela, dans le début des années 1900, le bâtiment avait servi d'hôpital psychiatrique.

- On dit que les gens internés pendant cette période entendaient des voix et des cris, des gémissements qui venaient de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Les malades pensaient que c'étaient les fantômes du sanatorium, venus tourmenter les vivants ou agonisant encore, à cause des mauvais traitements qu'on leur avait fait subir.

En même temps qu'il racontait l'histoire, le repas s'était terminé, et ils marchaient maintenant tous ensemble dans les couloirs mal éclairés de l'institut, s'apprêtant à regagner leurs chambres. Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin, profitant de l'ambiance propice aux histoires d'horreur qui régnait dans lesdits couloirs, et Usopp marqua une pause théâtrale dans son récit avant de continuer:

- Tout cela provoquait donc la crainte des fous qui étaient logés ici, et certains disaient même voir des esprits. L'un des médecins chargés de les soigner décida donc de s'intéresser à leur cas, et de chercher la cause de toutes ces hallucinations. Le docteur, qui répondait au nom de Hogback, décida donc de réaliser des trépanations sur ses patients, réalisant le tout sous une simple anesthésie locale très peu efficace et au trépan à manivelle. Il voulait accéder à leur cerveau, persuadé que c'était la clef de la compréhension de leur maladie...

_**(4)**_

Cette dernière déclaration fit frissonner le petit Chopper, indigné qu'un médecin puisse infliger un traitement aussi abominable à un patient. Déjà terrorisé par l'histoire dont il ne connaissait visiblement pas l'intégralité, il se réfugia tout contre Sanji, qui écoutait calmement l'histoire.

- Les fantômes torturés des patients de psychiatrie se sont donc ajoutés à ceux de la maladrerie, faisant de ce lieu un endroit maléfique, et déposant une horrible malédiction sur le manoir...

Sanji laissa échapper un soupir, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- C'est n'importe quoi tes histoires Pinochio.

- Pinochio? Eh! Je ne te permet pas! Et ne coupe pas la parole au grand conteur, voyons!

Prenant un air de vaillant messager, le métisse reprit alors.

- Le manoir est donc hanté par des présences néfastes. On raconte en plus que le médecin se serait mis à entendre les mêmes choses que les malades, quelques mois plus tard, et que, rendu fou par cette expérience traumatisante, il se serait jeté du haut du vieux beffroi. Et ce serait d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les escaliers qui y mènent sont fermés: c'est là que se concentre la plus grande densité de mauvaises ondes, puisque c'est là aussi qu'il réalisait ses expériences...

- Donc en gros y'a des aventures?! - coupa un Luffy plus que ravi, pour le plus grand malheur des deux autres garnements, qui le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés de terreur face aux idées folles de leur ami.

- Non, non, non! Y'a plus rien! Un grand exorciste est venu. Oui c'est ça. Un mage très puissant.

Pour les autres, il était évident que le contenu de cette dernière phrase avait été inventée par le jeune au long nez, afin de ne pas avoir à subir les lubies du gamin au chapeau de paille, mais ce dernier sembla le croire, puisqu'il se calma de suite, un air déçu sur la frimousse.

- Donc où en étais-je? Ah oui! Le beffroi. L'accès fermé. Et il paraît même que les voix y sont bien plus fortes là bas, et qu'on les entend beaucoup plus fréquemment qu'ici lorsque la malédiction est lancée. Pour l'instant, elle dort, attendant qu'un imprudent vienne la déclencher. Certains élèves se sont quand même plaint qu'ils entendaient parfois des choses bizarres la nuit, ou qu'il faisaient d'effrayants cauchemars, trop réels pour n'être que de simples rêves.

- T'en rajoutes pas un peu trop là? - questionna Zoro.

- Mais c'est la légende.

- Oui enfin quand même, là ça fait surenchéri...

- Mais c'est parce que c'est une _terrrrible_ malédiction!

- Mh. Et laisse moi deviner: on croise encore quelques fantômes.

- Très juste. Et leurs visages sont tordus de douleur ou de folie!

- Nan mais c'est n'importe quoi, là! - lui répondit le vert d'un air peu crédule.

À cette remarque, le garçon au long nez prit un air blessé, prenant à nouveau sa voix théâtrale (qui eut au moins le don de faire doucement rigoler une bonne partie de la bande) pour déclarer:

- Et bien riez si vous le voulez! Mais les esprits sont là... et ils vous hanterooooons...

Puis reprenant une voix normale, il ajouta:

- Enfin c'est ce que dit la légende, hein...

Et ils restèrent encore quelques minutes, profitant de l'ambiance et de leur petite ''soirée horreur'' improvisée avant de rejoindre chacun leurs dortoirs.

Avant de laisser le nouveau rejoindre sa chambre aux côtés de son compagnon de chambre, Ace en profita pour lui donner une copie de tous ses cours afin que Zoro puisse rattraper ces derniers.

Une fois dans leur pièce, Sanji alla directement se changer en pyjama et s'installer à son bureau pour travailler encore un peu, tandis que Zoro s'affala directement sur son lit. C'est donc à moitié allongé qu'il finit par enfiler ses propres vêtements de nuit – un jogging troué.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Zoro étant dérangé par la lumière du blond, décida de râler un peu:

- T'as bientôt fini ou pas? Il est déjà 23h30 putain, tu pourrais pas laisser ça et dormir? Tu m'emmerdes avec ta lumière.

- Oh mais oui, bien sûr! C'est demandé si gentiment... De toute façon, j'ai bientôt fini: j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Tu penses pouvoir patienter aussi longtemps face de salade?

- Oui, sourcil en vrille, je pense en être capable. Ce que je vais pas supporter longtemps par contre c'est tes répliques à la con.

- Ouais ben, t'avais qu'à être plus poli.

- Tch... 'foiré.

Et c'est sur ces bons mots que le blond éteignit la lumière, autorisant enfin la plante en pot qui lui faisait office de camarade de chambre à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

_**OoO**_

* * *

**Finished! :D Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre? (enfin deuxième si on compte l'intro ^^) Bon, pas encore beaucoup d'action, juste quelques passages annonciateurs, mais rassurez vous: ça arrivera bien assez tôt... Gniark gniark gniark! 8D (Oh Oda Kami, je ne m'améliore pas...)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot à la fin: c'est la première fois que j'essaie ce genre d'écrit alors je suis un petit peu nerveuse quand au résultat ^^ Vos conseils et commentaires seront donc les bienvenus!**

**À noter que toutes les informations médicales données ici sont correctes (normalement! Je ne suis pas à l'abris des fautes! ^^) Et on peut remercier d'ailleurs internet et ses sources de connaissances étendues pour ça, parce que sinon, ça n'aurait pas été super crédible, cette affaire! XD Bon heu... les patients par contre, ils n'ont pas existé hein! J'aurais trouvé ça trop glauque de vous en coller des vrais, alors je dois avouer que je n'ai même pas cherché à voir si on avait des vrais dossiers sur le net.**

**Et ''Waryvel'' est un anagramme (pas terrible, j'en conviens ^^) de Waverly. L'un des bâtiments ayant inspiré l'architecture de l'institut de cette histoire, comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent****;)**

**Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2: Le commencement

**Nouveau chapitre, c'est parti! :D Les choses s'accélèrent enfin un peu dans celui ci, mais on ne touchera pas encore au vraiment glauque et autres joyeusetés! Ça ne devrait pas tarder cela dit... ^^**

******Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot jusqu'ici!**

**D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour répondre à Imthebest, tu m'as laissé un message en guest donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre personnellement, et je le regrette beaucoup, mais en tout cas je te remercie vraiment! Alors sinon pour répondre à ta question, on va aussi avoir un peu du point de vue des autres vu que les personnages principaux sont les muguiwaras. Il me fallait juste quelqu'un pour arriver et commencer l'histoire, et vu que j'ai plus de facilités à écrire sur le Marimo c'est lui qui s'y colle XD Mais on aura un peu plus d'autres points de vue par la suite :) Et pour les horreurs shows... rho oui j'adore ça! Je sais pas combien j'ai pu en regarder! XD**

**Voilà voilà! Après les petits mots, place à l'histoire! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas! ;)**

* * *

_**OoO**_

_**Chapitre 2: Le commencement**_

_**OoO**_

_**Bande sonore:**_

_**- Silent hill 'Never forgive me, never forget me' (1) et (4)**_

_**- The river IV de Ketil Bjørnstad & David Darling (oui encore, mais je les aime bien! XD)(2)**_

_**- Silent Hill 2 OST, 'Laura plays the piano' (3)**_

_**- OST de Cry of fear ''Lonely'' (5)**_

_**Toutes disponibles sur you tube! ;)**_

_**OoO**_

Cela faisait un mois que Zoro était arrivé au manoir, et cela avait suffit à ce qu'il s'intègre complètement à la joyeuse bande. Il s'entendait toujours aussi mal avec Sanji, son compagnon de chambre, mais à côté de cela, il avait développé une relation amicale d'un genre unique avec l'excité au chapeau de paille, Luffy. Cela l'étonnait toujours quand il y repensait: ils étaient si différents sur certains aspects et cela s'était fait en si peu de temps! Mais ils avaient cette sorte de lien indestructible, n'ayant nullement besoin de mots pour se comprendre mutuellement et se communiquer leurs pensées. Ces dernières semblaient d'ailleurs toujours évidentes, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

_**(1)**_

Le sabreur marchait dans le couloir afin de se rendre à son cours suivant. Étant en hiver et le cours commençant tard, il faisait déjà légèrement sombre par les fenêtres, et les bâtiments finissaient par être de moins en moins éclairés, les faibles lueurs des néons projetant les ombres vacillantes des objets sur les murs foncés, créant une atmosphère quelque peu sinistre.

Il était seul dans le couloir où il se trouvait. Bizarrement, aucun élève n'était là, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Ce n'était pas normal. D'habitude les jeunes emplissaient les couloirs, se dirigeant eux aussi vers leur salle de cours.

Commençant à devenir légèrement mal à l'aise, il se dit qu'il devait être plus tard qu'il ne l'avait cru et que tout le monde était dans le réfectoire en train de manger. Il décida donc d'aller les y rejoindre. Et tandis qu'il avançait à bon pas, le soleil se couchait de plus en plus vite, la nuit tombant bien rapidement. Ne faisant pas attention aux quelques frissons (de froid très surement...) qui commençaient à envahir son corps, il continua sa route.

Il marcha encore, et encore, jusqu'au moment ou il entendit une sorte de soupir lointain. Interloqué, il s'arrêta, se figeant sur place. La voix continua à chuchoter, résonnant au travers des murs. En effet, elle donnait l'impression de venir de partout et de nulle part, sifflant dans les oreilles du bretteur. La tension montant en lui, il se mit à tourner sur lui même, scrutant les environs afin de déterminer la source de cette blague franchement pas drôle. D'un seul coup, toute lumière s'éteignit, et il fut plongé dans le noir, le corridor uniquement éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune.

Le temps qu'il ne s'habitue à la pénombre, il finit par pouvoir distinguer à nouveau son environnement. La voix se faisait plus forte, comme si elle se rapprochait, resserrant son périmètre autour de lui. Il continua de se retourner, décidant enfin que se plaquer contre le mur et regarder alternativement à droite et à gauche serait plus prudent, il changea de position, sa respiration s'accélérant.

Il pouvait à présent distinguer ce que la voix lui soufflait:

_**''Et ils te tueront...''**_

_Me tuer? C'est quoi cette connerie?!_

_**''Prend garde...''**_

_D'accord, mais attention à quoi?_

_**''… mourra dans d'atroces souffrances... mort ignoble...'' **_- continuait le chuchotement, les mots sifflant et résonnant en écho, se chevauchant les uns les autres, et donnant l'impression d'entendre plusieurs voix se superposant.

_Charmant... Mais qu'est-ce que-_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée, interrompu par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Une dizaine de personne étaient apparues, toutes portant des sortes de pyjama blanc, comme en en trouvait dans les hôpitaux auparavant. Tous se comportaient de manière étrange: ils criaient en se repliant sur eux même, couraient dans le couloir en hurlant comme de véritables fous. Et c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Fous. Leurs yeux sortaient de leurs orbites, et leur visage portait un rictus malsain. Ils enchainaient cris et rires retentissants, Zoro, sous le choc, se collant de plus en plus contre son mur: il n'avait pas spécialement envie que ces types lui tombent dessus. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore un peu plus.

_**(2)**_

Partout où il regardait, ces hommes effrayants continuaient leurs folies. L'un d'entre eux, enveloppé d'une camisole, était blotti en position foetale dans un coin sombre, se balançant d'avant en arrière en produisant d'étranges petits bruits.

Voulant échapper à cette vision cauchemardesque, le jeune homme se déplaça lentement contre le mur, surveillant toujours d'un oeil prudent les psychotiques sortis de nulle part.

Soudainement, l'un d'entre eux se précipita vers lui en hurlant, rameutant ses comparses, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de courir. Après un sursaut et un joli juron, il piqua un sprint à en perdre haleine, les cris le poursuivant toujours. Il prit plusieurs virages, en vain: il ne parvenait pas à les semer. Et il se sentait ralentir, la fatigue commençant à le gagner. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus, leurs cris horribles retentissant derrière lui. Il était à bout de souffle, mais il continua sa course, n'écoutant pas ses poumons brulants.

Il arriva dans le hall, dévala les escaliers avant de trébucher et de ne les terminer en roulant. Endolori par cette expérience, il se releva et tenta de boiter vers la première pièce qui lui tomberait sous la main, alors que les autres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, caquetant comme les dégénérés qu'ils étaient. Ouvrant une porte à la volée, il la re-claqua aussitôt, évitant de justesse que le premier ne le rejoigne dans la petite pièce, et il tourna la clef, poussant ensuite aussitôt un lourd meuble devant le battant par sécurité.

Il les entendait gratter et tambouriner en hurlant. Il sentait le sol trembler sous leurs coups.

Encore sous le choc, il resta un instant immobile, avant de se reculer jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

Très vite, il se cogna contre quelque chose de dur, et, se retournant vivement, il se retrouva avec horreur face à un dos vouté, supportant une tête aux longs cheveux en bataille. La personne se retourna lentement vers lui, un étrange souffle étranglé sortant de sa gorge, tandis qu'il se figeait.

Il ne parvenait plus à bouger, et pendant ce temps là, la femme s'avançait doucement vers lui, révélant son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle sortait de l'ombre. La vision qui s'offrit alors à lui lui glaça le sang. Elle n'avait plus de peau à certains endroits, laissant voir la chair mise à nu, et parfois même l'os. L'un de ses yeux était comme grand ouvert par une absence totale de paupière pour le recouvrir, ses lèvres quasi inexistantes étaient retroussées en une grimace mauvaise. Une expression de folie marquait son visage.

Elle laissa échapper un long râle avant de se jeter sur lui, le plaquant au sol en brandissant ses longs doigts tortueux qu'elle resserra avec force sur sa gorge. Aussitôt, il se débattit mais rien n'y faisait: la poigne de la chose était trop puissante, et il sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air, sa vision commençant à vaciller autour de l'horreur qui faisait face à ses yeux. Il tenta de lutter encore un peu, mais ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il s'immobilisait, ne parvenant plus à bouger, ses mains crispées sur celles plus osseuses et étonnamment puissantes de la créature, ses muscles tétanisés par le manque d'oxygène.

.

Puis il se réveilla en sursaut, faisant face à la pénombre, incapable de bouger. Il tenta de se dépêtrer de ses couvertures mais rien à faire: il était figé. Encore sous le choc de son cauchemar, une sensation d'intense malaise s'insinua avec facilité en lui, l'effrayant d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas du genre à perdre son calme aussi facilement. Il tenta de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses yeux allaient de gauche à droite, cherchant frénétiquement un moyen d'arrêter cet étrange phénomène, qu'il savait très bien être dû à autre chose qu'à la peur lui serrant la poitrine. Il sentait ses bras s'engourdir, perdant peu à peu les sensations dans ses membres, qui lui semblèrent vite ne plus être là. Il était comme pétrifié par quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait à identifier. Sa respiration se fit hachée, et il commença à paniquer, tentant d'appeler, en vain. Seules ses lèvres bougeaient, incapables de produire de son. Il se sentait complètement impuissant, en danger.

Puis, aussi soudainement que cela était arrivé, tout s'arrêta. En nage, allongé dans son lit et les yeux encore écarquillés par la peur, Zoro leva une main encore tremblante, la bougeant afin d'être sûr que tout était redevenu normal. Retrouvant toutes ses sensations dans ses membres, il regarda enfin tout autour de lui, intégrant lentement le décors qui lui faisait face. C'était sa chambre. Juste sa chambre. Il aperçut Sanji dans le lit en face, qui dormait paisiblement, n'ayant aucunement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer à côté de lui.

Il commença enfin à se relaxer un peu: tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. Mais il avait paru si _réel_! Dans ce dernier, tous ses sens avaient participé: ses sensations, son ouïe, sa vue, et même son odorat! Cela n'arrivait jamais normalement, les gens ne pouvant s'imaginer tout à la fois, et chaque personne favorisant certains détails par rapport à d'autres. Il le savait, il l'avait appris en cours! Ce cauchemar et son réveil avaient été vraiment troublants...

Tout ce qu'il venait de vivre était en effet très perturbant, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas habitué à paniquer de la sorte, lui qui gardait toujours son sang froid. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir jamais vraiment eu peur, et encore moins à ce point! La sensation était donc nouvelle pour lui, et ainsi, d'autant plus marquante.

Incapable de se rendormir, il resta à fixer le plafond pendant plusieurs heures, avant que la fatigue ne finisse par se faire ressentir, le sommeil l'emportant enfin doucement.

_**OoO**_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était encore légèrement troublé par l'expérience qu'il avait vécue pendant la nuit, mais il décida de l'oublier bien vite, ne voulant pas que ses amis ne remarquent quoi que ce soit, ni se laisser embêter par une chose aussi futile qu'un simple cauchemar suivi d'un phénomène bizarre.

Les cours continuèrent donc normalement, Ace se faisant rabrouer plusieurs fois par Smoker, leur professeur de SC - Sport Commun - comme à son habitude. Le brun ne savait de toute façon pas se tenir: soit il enchaînait les pitreries, soit il discutait pendant que le prof expliquait (la plupart du temps pour draguer). D'ailleurs là, il était en train de blaguer avec Marco. Ou plutôt, il était en train d_'enquiquiner_ ce dernier. En effet, le blond tentait d'écouter ce que l'homme aux cheveux blancs-gris racontait, tandis que le brun s'amusait à l'appeler par de jolis petits surnoms.

- Chouchou... Mon Sucre d'orge! P'tit Coeur? Tu m'entends? Hého, mon Canaaaaard!

- PORTGAS POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, ALLEZ-VOUS VOUS LA FERMER!?

Oui, ce prof là non plus n'était pas très conventionnel, et sur le langage il était comme Franky: un vrai rebelle. Sur beaucoup d'autres choses aussi d'ailleurs... Au début, Zoro l'aimait bien. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne décide de l'emmerder, et, le vert n'ayant pas pu se retenir de lui répondre, de lui coller trois heures le samedi soir suivant.

- Désolé m'sieur!

- Pas de désolé: ça vous fera deux heures mercredi prochain!

- Mais... !

Un regard assassin de l'enfumeur (son nouveau surnom dû aux deux cigares qu'il se collait à la bouche), et le brun se tut aussitôt, n'osant pas finir sa phrase de peur de se ramasser quelques heures de colle supplémentaires.

_**OoO**_

L'heure du repas arriva finalement bien vite, et le petit groupe se retrouva comme à son habitude à une table du self, discutant et chahutant avec bruit. La joie et la bonne humeur régnait, comme toujours, et pour tous. Excepté peut être pour une personne, trop distraite par la discution se déroulant à la table d'à côté pour entendre les blagues de ses camarades.

- C'était un rêve super bizarre! Je vous jure, il était ultra réel: même moi j'en ai eu la frousse! J'étais dans le tunnel maudit, y'avais des choses horribles partout, et puis à la fin y'avais cette fille, avec des longs cheveux en bataille qui s'est retournée vers moi et qui m'a foncé dessus en hurlant!

- Et c'est ça qui t'a fait peur? Rho mais quelle mauviette!

- Mais elle était pas normale! Elle était à moitié décomposée, je te jure c'était flippant! Et après au réveil je pouvais plus bouger!

La conversation continua, ses membres ignorant qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts les écoutait discrètement parler.

- Moi je parie que t'es trop flippé pour y aller dans ce tunnel! T'as peur de voir la fille fantôme! Pauvreuh peutit Buggy!

- N'importe quoi! J'irai ce soir pour vous montrer, tiens!

Sur ce, le dénommé Buggy se leva de table et alla déposer son plateau d'un air irrité: ces idiots n'avaient pas le droit de se moquer de lui ainsi! Il allait leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur du tunnel, et en grande pompe!

Zoro quand à lui était intrigué. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce fameux tunnel maudit? On lui avait déjà raconté la légende du manoir, certes, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. D'habitude, il n'aurait pas fait attention, se disant que si personne ne le lui avait encore dit, alors soit ça ne le regardait pas, soit ce n'était pas une histoire des plus intéressantes. Mais ce qui avait attiré son attention, c'était le lien étroit entre ce tunnel et le rêve du gros pif, trop similaire au sien pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence.

Pour une fois, il allait être un peu curieux et demander à ses amis de quoi il s'agissait. Mais plus tard: pour l'instant ces derniers profitaient de l'ambiance, et il ne voulait pas les embêter avec ça: il pouvait quand même attendre! De plus, la pause repas était presque terminée, et il voulait laisser les autres la savourer tranquillement.

_**OoO**_

Pendant les cours, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de repenser au tunnel, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien effrayer les autres à ce point. Il les avait bien vu lors de la conversation sursauter à la mention de ce dernier par l'un des membres, et regarder Buggy avec une expression à la fois inquiète et admiratrice lorsque celui-ci avait déclaré qu'il irait visiter l'endroit.

Il avait hâte que les cours se terminent, afin de pouvoir enfin satisfaire sa rare curiosité.

Finalement, il ne put enfin accéder à son irrépressible envie qu'au soir venu, levant le nez de ses feuilles de théorie, sur lesquelles il ne parvenait de toute façon pas à se concentrer.

Il se tourna donc avec réticence vers la seule personne présente dans la pièce avec lui: Sanji. Tant pis, pour une fois il ferait l'effort de lui adresser la parole pour une autre raison que le fait d'y être obligé. Le blond était en train de lire sur son lit, ayant depuis bien longtemps fini de traiter ses dossiers. Il avait été efficace, comme toujours.

- Hey, blondinet.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a l'algue? Un problème avec tes cours? Parce que si c'est le cas, compte pas sur moi pour venir t'aider.

- Comme si j'allais en avoir besoin, de toute façon... Non je voulais juste te demander un truc. Dont j'ai entendu parler aujourd'hui.

- Vas-y balance. Quittes à discuter avec une plante en pot, autant que cette conversation mène quelque part.

Zoro le foudroya du regard, lui offrant son plus bel air d'assassin avant de poser enfin sa question, décidant de ne pas répliquer pour cette fois.

- Qu'est ce que c'est le ''Tunnel maudit''?

Le blond leva le nez de son bouquin et le fixa un instant, un air surpris et légèrement curieux sur le visage.

- Ben quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

- Tu as entendu parler de ça où?

- Au réfectoire. Des gars à la table d'à côté en parlaient ce midi.

- Oh. Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient?

- Ça te dérangerait de répondre à ma question, plutôt que d'en poser d'autres?

- Oh ça va... je vais répondre. Alors ils en disaient quoi? Et d'ailleurs c'étaient qui?

- Pfff, ce que t'es chiant... C'était Buggy. Ils lui ont lancé le défi d'aller voir ce qu'il y a dans le tunnel, après qu'il ait parlé d'un cauchemar où il s'y trouvait.

- Tch... Bande de crétins. Tout ce qu'ils vont voir c'est la salle de permanence le mercredi après-midi et des jolies feuilles de travaux supplémentaires.

- Surement. Je peux avoir ma réponse maintenant?

- Oui, _oui_! Ça vient! Bordel Marimo tu peux pas être patient deux secondes? Bon. Ton tunnel c'est encore une légende à la con de l'institut. Ça m'étonne que t'en aies pas entendu parler plus tôt, vu que ça fait déjà au moins un mois que tu es là. Enfin bon, on peut pas en attendre trop non plus de la part d'une algue...

- Hé. Je t'ai appelé pour me faire insulter tête de -

- J'aurais au moins cru que cette bande d'imbéciles t'en aurait parlé, eux qui aiment tellement raconter les histoires. Hhh... On dirait que je vais devoir m'y coller... En gros, ce machin là était utilisé au dix-neuvième siècle, pour évacuer les morts sans faire peur aux patients du sanatorium. On dit que leurs âmes hantent encore le tunnel et que depuis il a été scellé, afin d'en interdire l'accès. D'autres légendes disent que c'est là qu'est venue se réfugier la Dame Blanche; ou alors que c'est infesté de zombies, et que ce seraient les cadavres des patients, revenus à la vie après y être restés tout ce temps... Tch... c'est juste des conneries pour feu de camp d'ados pré-pubères...

Le cuisinier marqua une petite pause, avisant son compagnon de chambre resté silencieux.

- Tu verras, ils se dégonfleront quand même.

- Ouais, ça m'étonnerait pas.

Et pour clore la conversation, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre sachant qu'il s'agissait de l'insupportable blond, Zoro rangea ses feuilles de cours dans son sac, et éteignit la lumière avant de se diriger à tâtons vers son lit. Lorsqu'il s'allongea, il repensa à ce que Sanji lui avait dit: il était idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt! Il avait pourtant lu quelque chose à ce sujet le jour même de son arrivée: à la bibliothèque, dans le livret du sanatorium! Bon, au moins il connaissait la légende en plus de la vérité, maintenant...

Décidant qu'il était assez tard comme ça et ressentant la fatigue de sa précédente mauvaise nuit s'abattre sur lui, il finit enfin par s'endormir.

_**OoO**_

_**(3)**_

Le lendemain, il apprit que le clown et sa bande s'étaient en effet dégonflés, fuyant le tunnel avant même d'y avoir mis un pied. Pour leur défense, ils racontèrent qu'ils avaient vu une autre élève en ressortir en courant à perdre haleine, les yeux écarquillé de frayeur. C'est ainsi que certaines rumeurs se mirent à courir, la plupart désignant Margaret comme étant la fameuse élève. Avec celle-ci remonta alors à la surface les vieilles superstitions de l'école: le tunnel avait été ouvert, relâchant les horreurs qu'il contenait (quelles que soient leur nature), et permettant ainsi à la malédiction de se déclencher.

Zoro et ses amis furent surpris de voir le nombre de personnes qui pouvaient croire à ces bêtises, restant témoins impuissants du changement d'ambiance générale à l'institut. Certains étaient même allés jusqu'à fuir ce dernier, persuadés qu'ils n'y survivraient pas longtemps avec le fléau qui avait été lâché sur eux.

Au fil des semaines, la simple légende finit par prendre des proportions démesurées, changeant complètement le comportement des élèves, qui se plaignaient de plus en plus d'être victimes de phénomènes paranormaux. Au début, le petit groupe (à l'exception de Usopp et de Chopper, qui étaient déjà terrifiés) s'était dit qu'il s'agissait surement d'idiots qui voulaient se rendre intéressants, et que cela marchait juste un peu trop bien.

Mais petit à petit, ils finirent par ressentir aussi l'ambiance plus lourde qui régnait dans le manoir, et ils savaient très bien que cela n'était pas dû qu'aux réactions de ses habitants. Ils commencèrent alors à se sentir mal à l'aise eux aussi, ayant même parfois l'impression qu'on les observait.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé, et ils le savaient. Zoro était tendu, et un simple regard vers Luffy lui suffisait à savoir qu'il en était de même pour ce dernier. Nami était mal à l'aise, et même Sanji, bien qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rabrouer les deux petits traumatisés, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir comme elle. Il ne voulait surement pas le montrer, mais il se sentait aussi mal que la jeune rouquine.

La tension augmentant au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, certains disparurent tout simplement, sans prévenir qui que ce soit: ils s'évaporaient comme ça, du jour au lendemain, fuyant très probablement le lieu maudit.

Tout ceci continua, jusqu'au moment où un nouveau changement fit basculer les choses encore plus loin: cette fois ci, ce n'étaient pas simplement des élèves qui disparaissaient, mais aussi quelques professeurs. Les étudiants étaient à bout de nerfs, persuadés que si même les enseignants s'y mettaient, c'est qu'il se passait forcément quelque chose d'anormal.

Certains des professeurs restants décidèrent de tenter de calmer le jeu, Smoker comme beaucoup d'autres faisant même un petit discours avant de commencer leurs leçons, déclarant que s'il y avait un quelconque problème, les enseignants seraient là pour le gérer, et que le comportement de leurs collègues fugueurs était exagéré et irresponsable.

Un jour, un élève, n'y tenant plus, décida d'aller voir la ''cause'' de leur malheur: la jeune fille désignée par les rumeurs comme étant celle qui avait ouvert le tunnel. Il la coinça donc un midi à la sortie du réfectoire, l'emmenant dans un coin désert pas trop loin. La secouant par le bras, il lui criait inlassablement de lui avouer sa faute.

- C'est toi hein, avoues! Dis le moi! Aller dis-le! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, espèce de petite conne! Si tu t'étais retenue d'aller voir à l'intérieur rien ne serait arrivé!

- Lâche moi! Bellamy lâche moi tu me fais mal!

- J'en ai rien à battre! Je veux que tu me dises si oui ou non tout ça est de ta faute!

- J'ai rien à voir avec ça, laisses moi!

Leurs voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, attirant un élève qui passait par là. Le garçon au chapeau de paille se dirigea donc vers la source de tout ce remue ménage, pour enfin apercevoir Margaret, tentant de se dégager de la poigne d'un Bellamy qui perdait de toute évidence le contrôle. Il se précipita alors vers eux, sentant que son camarade de classe finirait bientôt par en venir aux coups, et, interpellant ce dernier, il lui décocha une puissante droite qui l'envoya valser contre le mur.

Il savait qu'il aurait du tenter de le raisonner, mais après tout c'était Luffy, et il préférait de loin les méthodes plus rapides.

Tandis que la bande de Bellamy ramassait ce dernier par terre et tentait de se tirer de là le plus vite possible, le brun s'avança vers Margaret, qui détourna aussitôt le regard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulaient?

Ça c'était la finesse de Luffy. Pourquoi s'embêter à demander si tout allait bien alors qu'il voyait déjà qu'elle n'était pas blessée? Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se décida à répondre.

- Savoir si c'était moi qui ai ouvert le tunnel...

- Et alors? C'est toi ou pas?

La question sembla mettre mal à l'aise la jeune fille, qui n'osa pas relever son regard humide vers lui. Luffy et sa finesse, encore et toujours...

- Tu sais, si c'est vrai c'est pas grave, hein! J'avais voulu y aller aussi, pour le frisson. Pour l'aventure, quoi! Mais Nami m'a interdit...

À ces mots, il fit une petite moue déçue, ce qui fit sourire sa camarade aux cheveux blonds. Le trouvant plutôt innocent, elle décida de lui faire confiance, et de lui raconter une vérité un peu plus détaillée, se confiant alors à lui:

- Euh... Luffy...

- Ouais?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai ouvert le passage. J'ai vu que la porte était déjà ouverte, alors je me suis dit que quelqu'un avait déjà dû y entrer, et j'ai voulu vérifier. Donc je me suis glissée dans le tunnel. J'ai exploré un peu, mais j'ai vite fait demi tour: c'était trop effrayant! Et puis dès le début, je suis tombée sur quelque chose de vraiment glauque...

- Ah bon?! Raconte! - fit le brun, tout excité par la nouvelle oh combien passionnante.

- Je suis tombée sur un tableau; Il était là, juste enveloppé dans des couvertures et posé par terre. Il était tout craquelé, et dedans il y avait le portrait d'une femme. Elle était émaciée avec des longs cheveux noirs, et elle était tellement bien dessinée! Elle était vraiment réaliste, c'en était troublant. En plus, dans le noir comme ça, avec juste une lampe torche... Quand je suis tombée dessus, j'ai ressenti un tel malaise que je me suis enfuie en courant... C'était vraiment étrange, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça pour un simple tableau. Mais quand j'y repense encore, il me glace toujours le sang...

- Bah, ça devait être l'ambiance! - fit le chapeau de paille avec un large sourire. - Et faut pas flipper, hein! C'est qu'un vieux tableau tout moche après tout!

La simplicité du garçon la fit rire un peu, la réconfortant.

- En tout cas merci.

- Dis pas de bêtise. J'allais quand même pas les laisser frapper une autre camarade!

La remarque la fit rougir, le brun ne s'apercevant absolument de rien. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à ce dernier lorsqu'une tête verte apparu derrière lui.

- J'ai entendu brailler... Il s'est passé quoi?

- Oh pas grand chose! J'ai juste fichu une bonne rouste à Bellamy: il était en train de l'embêter!

- Et... pourquoi?

- Il dit que c'est de sa faute si on est tous maudits, mais moi je dis que c'est pas vrai, elle pouvait pas savoir! Et en plus rien ne dit qu'on est vraiment dans les emmerdes: il s'est pas passé grand chose pour l'instant!

Voyant l'air légèrement gêné de la jeune fille, Zoro remarqua gentiment:

- Bon sang, t'es pas fin toi, hein...

- Désolé...

Et, oubliant qu'il était censé être _vraiment_ désolé, il se tourna vers Magaret et ajouta:

- Dis, je peux lui raconter la suite?

Face au comportement plus qu'infantile de Luffy, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout, et elle lui laissa donc le loisir de raconter au sabreur le nouvel événement, et ''l'aventure'' qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit là.

À ce moment là, un professeur – Kuma, surnommé ''le tyran'' pour sa sévérité – arriva en courant vers les trois jeunes. Il était suivi de près par Bellamy et sa bande, qui s'étaient visiblement fait une joie de dénoncer leur camarade. D'une mine sévère, leur enseignant se tourna alors vers Luffy:

- Alors il paraît que tu as frappé un autre étudiant?

- Euh... bah ouais, mais il allait faire du mal à Margarine!

- _Margaret_, Luffy... - marmonna le vert en levant les yeux.

- Euh, ouais... Margaret. Et il lui criait dessus!

- Peut être, mais le frapper n'était pas la solution la mieux choisie... Ça vous fera trois heures ce soir. Et ça vaut pour toute votre bande aussi. - ajouta-il en se tournant vers les autres - Je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on tourmente un élève dans cette école.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. Luffy, ce soir 20h00; Bellamy et sa bande: samedi à 14h00. Et ça fait trois heures chacun.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons, laissant les autres se disperser en râlant.

_**OoO**_

Le soir même, le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille rejoint donc la salle de permanence à 20h00, comme on le lui avait demandé. Il n'aimait pas les heures de colle, comme n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, et il se serait surement rebellé si le professeur en question n'avait pas risqué de lui en recoller une couche. Après tout, on ne savait jamais avec Kuma: il était en général assez sévère.

_**(4)**_

On lui donna donc une dissertation, ainsi que quelques exercices d'algèbre, qu'il bâcla en une heure avant de patienter la fin de sa colle en confectionnant de petites cocottes en papier. La première moitié se déroula tout à fait normalement, mais la deuxième fut troublée par d'étranges bruits provenant des murs. D'un seul coup, le brun sentit comme une présence se rapprocher derrière lui, et il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait perçu un souffle caresser sa nuque. Tendu comme un arc, il se retourna brusquement.

Rien: il ne faisait face qu'à du vide, la même salle vieillotte aux pupitres de bois se tenant devant lui à la faible lueur des néons. D'incompréhensibles chuchotements se firent alors entendre, tellement faibles qu'ils auraient pu venir de son imagination. Mais Luffy n'était pas fou, et il avait l'ouïe fine. Il avait confiance en ses sens, dont il se servait toujours pour combattre et qui étaient donc plutôt bien entrainés. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était plus un simple pressentiment: désormais, c'était une sensation.

Doucement, le silence revint, et il se tourna à nouveau vers sa feuille, crispé. Méfiant, il guetta de nouveaux bruits, mais il n'entendit rien d'autre avant encore une bonne demi-heure. Cette fois ci, le son craquelé d'un vieux gramophone raisonnait faiblement dans la pièce, si faiblement qu'on aurait pu croire, encore une fois, qu'il ne s'agissait que de son cerveau lui jouant des tours. Il sortait des murs, de l'air, d'il ne savait où: impossible d'en déterminer la source, c'était comme si le son partait du vide. Il percevait les faibles grésillements du vinyle abîmé, ce dernier grinçant parfois, comme s'il passait au niveau de fines rayures.

Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, l'ambiance pesante lui écrasant la poitrine alors qu'il surveillait la pièce mal éclairée en quête d'un signe d'une présence quelconque. Il n'aimait pas ça, et pourtant il était plutôt du genre intrépide. Il était un passionné d'aventures, et rien ne parvenait à l'effrayer d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir là, il oublia un instant son amour du frisson.

Un léger spasme le secoua lorsqu'il entendit, par dessus la musique, des pleurs résonnant en de lointains échos, des gémissements exprimant un mal être profond, une intense souffrance psychologique. Et les cris s'intensifiaient, se rapprochaient, lui perforant les tympans et augmentant son malaise.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il n'aimait _vraiment_ pas ça du tout, et il n'avait plus qu'une seule hâte, c'était que tout cela se termine. N'y tenant alors plus, il demanda alors au professeur – qui n'avait visiblement rien remarqué – s'il pouvait aller aux toilettes. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se soulager, mais il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce, où il se sentait beaucoup trop oppressé pour pouvoir en supporter d'avantage. Lorsqu'il parla, tous les bruits s'interrompirent aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient apparus, comme gênés par son intervention.

Voyant que le jeune avait terminé son travail et qu'il était inutile de le garder plus longtemps, Kuma lui déclara qu'il pouvait ramasser ses affaires, et tant pis pour la dernière demi-heure. Luffy s'empressa donc de ramasser son sac (dans lequel il avait fourré sa trousse et ses feuilles depuis un bon bout de temps déjà) et de sortir de la pièce en marmonnant un ''merci'', les yeux encore écarquillés et les poils toujours dressés sur sa peau pâle.

_**OoO**_

_**(5)**_

Zoro déambulait dans les couloirs, cherchant en vain à retrouver sa chambre. Il était crevé, et en plus il n'avait même pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure ci. Pas que ça le dérange, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de devoir sacrifier son entraînement du samedi pour une retenue. Comment avait-il fait pour se perdre à l'autre bout du manoir? Il était déjà 23h00 et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver le dortoir! Lassé de tourner en rond, il décida de s'assoir par terre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tombe sur lui. Il lui expliquerait alors la situation et avec un peu de chance, la personne le raccompagnerait ou lui indiquerait au moins le chemin...

Appuyé contre le mur, il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, les rouvrant de temps en temps pour observer le couloir sombre et désert, dans lequel régnait un calme rare. Mais au bout de quelque minutes, il sentit une sorte de présence rôder dans le corridor, et d'étranges chuchotements s'élevèrent de la pénombre. Toutefois, il ne se manifesta pas: il fut en effet aussitôt envahi d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas humain. Il le sentait, jusque dans les tripes, son coeur se serra et ses muscles se tendirent par réflexe.

Il se releva aussitôt, restant dos au mur et observant les alentours, la situation lui donnant un désagréable sentiment de déjà vu. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas un rêve, et il le savait. Il avança un peu dans le couloir, déterminé à trouver la source de ces bruits. Ces derniers se rapprochaient de plus en plus, se faisant plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'ils glissaient dans les airs. Si seulement il avait eu son sabre sur lui! Mais évidemment, ce dernier était resté à la chambre, l'entraînement du jour ayant eu lieu le matin seulement.

La présence se faisait de plus en plus proche, et il parvint finalement à distinguer à l'autre bout du couloir une silhouette, floue et encadrée de longs cheveux noirs qui volaient autour de son visage émacié. La chose à l'aspect étrangement familier continua de glisser lentement vers lui, les sifflements devenant insupportables. Elle parvint à quelques mètres de lui, tendant une main osseuse dans sa direction, mais il ne bougea pas: il voulait d'abord pouvoir distinguer son visage, avant de ne faire demi tour si nécessaire. Il voulait confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de la fille de son rêve.

Soudainement, tout s'arrêta, et il n'eut finalement pas le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa forme se dessinant dans la pénombre. Les voix se turent, et la présence disparut, se volatilisant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva face à la silhouette d'un homme, coiffé d'une originale banane bleue. Franky. Prenant une inspiration soulagée, et se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'alors, il se leva et se dirigea vers le surveillant le plus cool qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Avant de ne voir que ce dernier était accompagné par une petite tête brune familière, qui lui adressa aussitôt un immense sourire, bien qu'étrangement pâlot. Tentant de cacher les dernières traces du malaise ressentit plus tôt, il expliqua donc la raison de sa présence dans le couloir à l'ancien charpentier, qui se contenta de rire aux éclats, et qui lui proposa de les raccompagner tous les deux à leurs chambres respectives.

Durant le chemin, aucun autre phénomène inquiétant ne vint les perturber, mais un simple regard vers l'autre suffit à leur indiquer qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls ce soir là à être les témoins de faits étranges. Quelque chose se passait à l'institut: ils en avaient désormais la preuve formelle, et cette dernière était bien plus inquiétante que les simples peurs des élèves superstitieux...

_**OoO**_

* * *

**Et voilà! Enfin terminé! Désolée pour les chapitres à rallonge, je veux juste être sure de ne pas m'arrêter n'importe où à chaque fois, et j'ai pas mal de choses à développer entre chaque coupure ^^**

**Alors, ce chapitre 2, ça donnait quoi? :) Ça n'évolue pas trop vite j'espère? Et là vous vous dites: ''elle est sérieuse là, après son gros pathé!?'' XD C'est surtout que je demande ça parce que la situation change d'un coup, mais en fait c'est fait un peu exprès: je voulais que les personnages soient déboussolés par la nouvelle situation. Vous aussi? Dans ce cas tant mieux: c'est l'effet recherché! :p**

**Et euh... oui certains d'entre vous risquent de trouver ça un peu cliché, mais ça fait partie du jeu aussi: c'est également fait exprès ^^**

**Je voulais vous dire aussi: le coup du réveil en paralysie, ça existe. Pour preuve: j'en ai fait l'expérience cet été même, et je peux vous dire que quand ça vous arrive c'est _vraiment_ flippant... Je ne sais pas si c'était un rêve ou pas, mais c'était vachement réel. Bon, je vous rassure tout de suite, ça n'a rien de paranormal: c'est tout simplement une paralysie du sommeil, quelque chose qui peut arriver lorsque l'on se réveille pendant la phase nommée 'sommeil paradoxal', pendant laquelle notre corps s'immobilise afin de ne pas reproduire dans la réalité les gestes que l'on fait en rêve. Donc si on est en éveil pendant, la paralysie peut rester. Certaines personnes peuvent même avoir des hallucinations visuelles, avec comme une ombre qui s'approche d'eux alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas bouger, et qui s'appuie sur eux comme pour les étouffer. ****Il y a un blog où le sujet est expliqué, et sur lequel on trouve toutes sortes de curiosités sur la vie: aussi bien sur des animaux ou des anecdotes de personnes ayant réellement existé, que sur des phénomènes qui peuvent sembler paranormaux, mais qui sont au final simplement scientifiques. Ou encore des articles sur des lieux particuliers de la planète... Et son auteur, Axolot, a fait une petite page sur ce phénomène. Le titre est ''La chose dans le noir''. Vous pouvez aller voir si ça vous intéresse, son blog est sympa à visiter! ^^ (il a fait une chaîne you tube d'ailleurs, vous connaissez peut être déjà? :) )**

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui je pense! Bon vous me direz, c'est déjà pas mal! ^^ (Oui je sais, vous n'avez plus qu'une hâte, c'est que je la ferme pour pouvoir y aller *pas taper*) Mais, hé! On peut quand même sortir le champagne, moi je dis: c'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à écrire des chapitres aussi longs! (7000 mots, madre de diu!) XD**

**En tout cas, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous avez aimé, moins apprécié (mais restez polis quand même hein? XD), que je sache à peu près comment traiter le sujet! Je suis hyper motivée: c'est la première fois que je m'investit autant dans une fic (longueur, relectures, retouches, recherche de musiques pour la bande son...), et pourtant, dieu sait que je m'investis déjà pas mal dans les autres... Ça m'aidera donc beaucoup pour les chapitres suivants! ;)**

**Aller, à la prochaine et bonne continuation à tous!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Ce n'est que le début

**Et après cette attente un peu plus longue que les autres, voilà enfin le troisième chapitre! :) Bon les choses s'accélèrent, on s'enfonce encore un peu plus loin dans l'horreur, mais on a pas encore atteint le stade ultime, rassurez vous... ^^**

**Merci encore à toutes celles et ceux qui ont reviewé jusque là: vous êtes géniaux! :D**

**D'ailleurs j'en profite pour répondre à Imthebest: merci pour ton petit mot! Contente d'avoir réussi à te mettre mal à l'aise (sinon ça aurait voulu dire que je m'étais un peu foirée... XD) Oui, la paralysie il paraît que c'est assez fréquent, je sais plus trop quel pourcentage il y a, mais c'est déjà pas mal... Enfin bon, une fois qu'on est au courant, c'est quand même moins flippant ^^**

**Voilà. Sinon, rien à dire de particulier sur ce chapitre ^^**

**Ah si, avant de commencer! Pour ceux qui lisent en écoutant la bande son, est-ce que ça vous apporte quelque chose? Qu'est ce que ça donne au niveau du rendu final, pour l'ambiance etc? Je relis à chaque fois avec pour voir ce que ça donnait, bien sûr, mais vu que ce n'est que mon point de vue, ça reste assez subjectif ^^ Juste pour savoir si ça vaut la peine que je passe une heure de plus sur mes chapitres à trouver et caler les musiques ^^**

**Bon allez, je vous laisse lire tranquilles maintenant, je ne vous embête plus, promis! XD Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

_**OoO**_

_**Chapitre 3: Ce n'est que le début...**_

_**OoO**_

_**Bande sonore:**_

_**- Cry of fear OST ''credits'' (1)**_

_**- ''The river XI'' Ketil Bjornstad et David Darling (2)**_

_**- Cry of fear OST ''menu theme'' (3)**_

_**- Cry of fear (oui encore XD) ''unlockables (secret room music)'' (4)**_

_**- Jigoku Shojo''Ake ni somaru'' (5)**_

_**NB: juste au cas où, même si je pense que la plupart d'entre vous aura compris: une séparation de passages (OoO) ne veut pas dire que la musique doit s'arrêter, parfois j'utilise une même musique pour plusieurs scènes... il y a juste à mettre play et à lire jusqu'au bout de chaque musique! ;)**_

_**OoO**_

Le lendemain matin, tous étaient attablés dans le réfectoire, prenant calmement leur petit déjeuner. Aucun ne semblait plus remué que lors de ces derniers jours, excepté deux jeunes hommes, encore perturbés par les évènements qui s'étaient produits tard le soir. Ils se regardaient d'un air entendu, le plus jeune demandant silencieusement l'avis de l'autre, lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait surement mieux en parler au reste du groupe, d'un regard significatif.

Zoro acquiesça faiblement et leva discrètement l'index pour lui faire signe d'attendre encore un peu. Puis il désigna la salle d'un regard circulaire. Le petit brun comprit aussitôt.

_''Oui mais pas tout de suite: trop de monde.''_

Il lui fit donc à son tour un léger signe de tête, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait bien reçu le message du vert, et les deux retournèrent à leur oeufs brouillés et à leurs tartines.

Tout se déroula ensuite normalement, les élèves rangeant leurs plateaux avant de sortir du réfectoire pour se rendre à leur premier cours de la journée, qui consistait pour la plupart des membres de la joyeuse bande en une séance de sport. Ils furent donc reçus par leur si aimable professeur Smoker. Durant toute la séance, tous gardèrent plus ou moins le silence, Luffy ne sautant pas, pour une fois, sur la première occasion de faire les quatre cent coups. Ils avaient convenu avec Zoro de se retrouver tous là à la pause de dix heures, afin de pouvoir enfin communiquer leurs impressions respectives à leurs amis, chose que le brun attendait avec impatience. Il ne voulait pas cacher cela à ses compagnons, et le simple fait de ne pas leur en avoir encore parlé le faisait tout de même culpabiliser un peu.

Ainsi, lorsque la séance fut terminée, il éprouva un certain soulagement, et il se précipita au plus vite hors des vestiaires.

_**(1)**_

Mais la scène qui l'accueillit à la sortie ne fut pas vraiment celle à laquelle il s'était attendu: un des élèves se tenait au milieu d'un cercle, formé par ses camarades qui le regardaient avec effroi. Il reconnu aussitôt les cheveux roses de son ami, Coby, qui se tenait la tête, les larmes coulant à flots et des cris étranglés s'échappant de sa gorge.

- ARRÊTEZ! TAISEZ VOUS! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLES! SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE!

Tous les autres étaient rassemblés devant cet affreux spectacle, la panique gagnant élèves et professeurs, qui ne savaient comment réagir à la situation: certains avaient essayé de s'approcher de Coby, mais ils avaient été repoussés avec une force qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais pu voir chez le jeune garçon, et ce dernier se mettait à hurler plus fort encore, chaque fois qu'il apercevait quelqu'un d'autre.

Les cris se firent de plus en plus puissants, ponctués par des gémissements de frayeur.

- MAIS LA FERME! LA FERME! SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE, LAISSEZ MOI!

Soudain, il s'effondra au sol, recroquevillé sur lui même, et il se mit à supplier à mi-voix:

- Laissez moi... Laissez moi tranquille... S'il vous plait. Je vous en supplie... S'il vous plait...

La professeure restante s'avança alors doucement vers le garçon, essayant de le calmer à force de mots rassurants, tendant une main consolante vers sa forme gisant au sol.

- Laissez moi... Sortez de ma tête... Laissez moi...

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, il se mit à chuchoter. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il tentait de dire, elle se pencha vers lui, collant son oreille à la bouche de l'élève. Il continua a murmurer, la femme se penchant un peu plus pour écouter.

Lorsque sa tête fut à portée de main, Coby se redressa d'un coup, arrachant le pic à cheveux qui maintenait le chignon de l'enseignante, et, les pupilles dilatées par la folie, il l'abattit vers sa propre gorge dans un hurlement d'agonie.

Tous se figèrent, des cris horrifiés résonant dans le couloir du bâtiment. Ils étaient en train d'assister au suicide de l'un de leur camarades, commis de manière soudaine et inexpliquée. Terrifiés, il regardaient le pic s'abattre comme au ralenti, impuissants.

Une main s'empara brusquement du bras du garçon, le pic s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de sa gorge seulement.

Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent alors semblèrent durer une éternité, chacun sortant plus ou moins vite de sa torpeur pour prendre en compte la nouvelle situation: Smoker, alerté par les cris, tenait fermement le bras de Coby. Ce dernier tourna lentement ses yeux exorbités vers lui, la respiration hachée, avant de perdre aussitôt connaissance.

Leur enseignant était arrivé juste à temps. Il enleva l'objet pointu des doigts crispés de son élève, et le souleva dans ses bras, criant des ordres à droite et à gauche, tentant de gérer la situation plus que catastrophique.

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie! Tashigui, vous êtes déléguée: allez chercher les professeurs Shanks et Kuma! Faites leur passer le message qu'un élève a été victime d'une crise inexpliquée, qu'ils annoncent que les cours de la journée sont annulés! Tous les autres, retournez dans vos dortoirs, Hina va vous accompagner.

Aussitôt, il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'infirmerie, allant le plus vite possible tout en s'assurant de ne pas aggraver l'état de son étudiant.

_**OoO**_

_**(2)**_

Dès que le groupe se mit en marche, Luffy se fraya un chemin dans une salle de classe: il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve les autres, ils étaient sortis de cours mais pas encore arrivés. Donc, ils étaient encore dans les couloirs, et ils ne seraient pas prévenus de l'incident.

Le brun attendit que tous les autres soient partis avant de sortir de sa cachette, déterminé à attendre ses amis avant de retourner au dortoir avec eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut son frère accompagné de Law, Zoro et Robin. Il se précipita vers eux, leur résumant les faits au plus vite. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il enchaîna:

- Il faut qu'on retourne au dortoir, j'ai laissé les autres y aller sans moi, ils ne sont pas au courant que je suis resté, et il faut leur dire aussi. Zoro et moi on avait quelque chose à vous raconter, on devait le faire là mais avec ce qui vient de se passer...

Il avait adressé un regard entendu au vert lorsqu'il l'avait cité, et ce dernier lui répondit avec un des siens, avant de déclarer:

- On remonte au dortoir. Je vous laisse rester dans notre chambre à Sanji et moi, je me charge d'aller chercher les autres.

- Je viens avec toi!

Le brun au chapeau était intervenu, déterminé à ne pas laisser son ami seul: il avait beau être du genre insouciant, il savait très bien que plus rien n'était sûr désormais. Et s'il arrivait la même chose à Zoro qu'à Coby? Il n'y aurait alors personne pour l'empêcher de perdre la vie... Simplement, Law n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec sa décision:

- Non. Vous êtes les deux seuls à savoir quelque chose de plus, si jamais il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit, personne ne saura jamais rien. On est jamais trop prudent, alors c'est moi qui y vais.

Les paroles pouvaient sembler dures, mais il avait raison: s'il venait à arriver quoi que ce soit aux seuls détenteurs de l'information, le fait de ne rien savoir pourrait alors mettre les autres membres du groupe en danger. Robin acquiesça calmement, semblant du même avis que le chirurgien.

Ce fut Zoro qui trancha:

- Bon, si vous voulez, mais on se dépêche! On perds du temps, là!

_**OoO**_

Tous s'étaient mis en route, courant presque dans les couloirs fort peu rassurants désormais, afin de rejoindre l'aile Nord du bâtiment, où se trouvaient les chambres de l'internat. Ils y étaient parvenus en quelques minutes, avant de se séparer comme convenu en deux groupes: Robin, Ace et Luffy dans la chambre, où il retrouvèrent Sanji; et Law avec l'épéiste, qui partirent aussitôt à la recherche des autres.

Dix bonnes minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, paraissant bien plus longues pour le premier groupe, assis en silence sur les lits de la petite pièce. Luffy était tendu, rendant les autres mal à l'aise de par son comportement inhabituel. Zoro non plus n'avait pas été comme d'habitude, et Sanji, encore au courant de rien ne tint plus très longtemps avant de demander, crispé:

- Dites... On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

- Pas maintenant. On attend que tout le monde soit là, on va avoir quelque chose d'important à vous dire Zoro et moi. Je peux juste te dire qu'il se passe quelque chose, et que le truc de ce matin avec Coby n'était pas le premier fait. Alors il va falloir qu'on parle, tous.

Le blond prit une inspiration. La déclaration sérieuse de son ami aux habitudes joviales et enfantines n'avait franchement pas grand chose de rassurant.

- Ben ils ont intérêt à se magner alors...

Et le silence retomba, une fois de plus, le petit groupe attendant avec hâte l'arrivée des autres.

_**OoO**_

De leur côté, Zoro et Law passaient dans toutes les chambres de leurs amis, n'étant témoins d'aucun autre phénomène, hormis quelques craquements sinistres très certainement dus à l'ancienneté de la bâtisse, et qui les faisaient parfois s'arrêter, scrutant les alentours dans une réaction de légère paranoïa avant de continuer leur chemin.

_**OoO**_

Lors de leur retour à la chambre, ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde, aussi bien pour ceux qui y attendaient que pour ceux qui devaient s'y rendre.

Tandis que la pluie s'écrasait à grosses gouttes sur la fenêtre, les deux amis racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu aux autres, le malaise s'emparant aussitôt de certains d'entre eux. Inconsciemment, Nami se serra un peu contre Ace, qui était tendu comme un arc. Sanji écoutait, figé, et Usopp et Chopper étaient tout bonnement terrifiés, agrippant respectivement un bras et le tissus du pantalon du verdoyant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur récit, Robin fut la première à prendre la parole, après un long silence qui s'étira sur plusieurs longues minutes.

- Je crois qu'il m'est arrivée quelque chose aussi. C'était assez bref, juste un flash, une image qui m'est apparue avant de repartir aussitôt...

À ces mots, Chopper laissa échapper un petit gémissement terrifié, et il se serra un peu plus encore contre la jambe du bretteur. Ce dernier resta cependant assez calme, tout comme le chirurgien qui demanda avec pragmatisme:

- Quel genre d'image?

- Le visage d'une femme. Elle était...

Au souvenir de cette vision, elle frissonna légèrement, s'apprêtant à continuer lorsqu'elle fut coupée par Zoro:

- Émaciée, les yeux exorbités et les cheveux noirs?

Un instant, un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux de la brune, puis il disparut:

- Tu l'as vue, toi aussi?

- Mh. Ouais, une sorte de rêve bizarre où je me promenais dans le couloir. Des tarés sont apparus sortis de nulle part et m'ont attaqué. Elle était dans la pièce où je m'étais enfermé pour leur échapper.

- Quoi, tu t'es pas battu Marimo?

- Crétin! Ils étaient trop nombreux et j'avais pas mes sabres!

- Meu oui, bien sûr... Moi je dis surtout que tu étais bien trop flippé!

- _La ferme_ Du-sourcil! Tu peux bien dire mais si t'y avais été, je suis prêt à parier que tu te serais chié dessus, alors la ramène-

- _Arrêtez les gars, c'est pas le moment!_

- Tch.

- Je suis désolé Nami chérie! On arrête, c'est promis!

La situation était bien trop critique pour s'amuser à se provoquer les uns les autres. Elle était déjà assez à cran comme ça, inutile que ces deux imbéciles en rajoutent avec leurs conneries! Malgré les habitudes de ses amis, elle voyait bien que la dispute n'était pas aussi détendue qu'à l'accoutumée.

La conversation reprit, plus calmement, chacun essayant de chercher une explication à tous ces phénomènes, qui sortaient après tout de nulle part, et sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Il tentèrent aussi tant bien que mal de calmer Usopp et Chopper, le petit médecin serrant si fort la jambe de l'épéiste que ce dernier ne la sentait presque plus, tout comme son bras qu'il fut obligé de confisquer au long nez.

Ils restèrent ensemble dans la petite pièce jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et la soirée se prolongea, tous ne se séparant à la fin que pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives avec réluctance, l'idée de se retrouver presque seuls à nouveau n'enchantant guère aucun d'entre eux.

_**OoO**_

_**(3)**_

La nouvelle des évènements concernant le jeune Coby s'étaient répandus comme une trainée de poudre, terrorisant les élèves bien plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, l'histoire se déformant au fur et à mesure du bouche à bouche. Ainsi, plusieurs histoires différentes circulaient déjà, bien plus horribles et effrayantes que la version d'origine, mais cela n'empêchait pas la majorité de croire à la plupart des rumeurs en étant issues, chacun étant plus partisan de l'une que d'une autre.

Ainsi, le lendemain, les professeurs principaux de chaque classe se virent obligés d'annoncer l'annulation des cours pour le moment.

Shanks le Roux regarda la salle se vider de ses élèves, tous retournant dans leurs chambres respectives, les yeux écarquillés et les mains plus ou moins tremblantes. Il n'aimait pas cela: cet institut était censé être le meilleur lieu d'étude pour les élèves, et ce dernier s'était transformé en endroit cauchemardesque en l'espace d'à peine quelque semaines. Il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de stopper tout ça, et le plus vite possible. En attendant, il avait recommandé à tous la prudence, sa bonne humeur habituelle ayant été mise au placard depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

Lorsque la salle se fut entièrement vidée, il se leva à son tour afin de se diriger vers son bureau. Il sortit dans le couloir déserté et mal éclairé, refermant la porte à clef derrière lui.

Il commença alors à marcher, tournant à quelques intersections et ne croisant jamais personne. Il avait beau être professeur, il devait bien admettre que l'ambiance du manoir était devenue assez étrange, et parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir épié, observé. Il continua néanmoins son chemin comme si de rien n'était, refusant de se laisser impressionner par ces sensations désagréables.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de bois, il aperçut une présence dans son bureau, qui se révéla être l'un de ses collègues: Doflamingo, le professeur d'économie et de trading. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, le visage légèrement baissé et un énorme sourire dément sur ses lèvres. Il releva la tête vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait devant lui, laissant échapper un rire étrange. Shanks le fixa, une expression quelque peu furieuse sur les traits: il n'aimait pas cette intrusion dans son bureau, ni le comportement de son collègue, qui agissait comme si la pièce lui appartenait. L'autre se mit à parler, ignorant complètement le mécontentement du roux.

- L'ambiance a changé, tu ne trouves pas? C'est plus calme en un sens. J'en avais marre de les entendre brailler dans les couloirs du matin au soir, de les supporter à faire les idiots en classe... Là au moins ils restent bien tranquilles, et _ils se la ferment_.

Il laissa échapper un nouveau rire sadique.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça, hein? Je le sais, ça se sent. Cette situation te pèse, comme pour les autres d'ailleurs. Ces gosses sont insupportables, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous vous évertuez à assurer leur sécurité...

- Tu es complètement malade... Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille?!

- Hehehehehe... Mais c'est pourtant évident.

Sur ces mots, il se leva lentement et se rapprocha de Shanks, un air menaçant sur son visage qui ne se séparait toujours pas de son sourire de dément, et ses doigts agités de tics, comme s'il tapait sur un clavier ou déplaçait d'invisibles fils. L'homme aux cheveux rouges se tendit, prêt à se défendre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Son collègue ne lui avait jamais réellement inspiré confiance, mais compte tenu de son comportement, il devenait évident que celui-ci représentait désormais un danger.

- Mais toi bien sûr, tu ne comprends pas ça...

Le blond s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, avant de le contourner en le regardant, un air provocateur imprimé sur ses traits et un nouveau rire moqueur et cruel se frayant un chemin entre ses lèvres étirées en un sourire malsain. Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Shanks seul dans son bureau.

Ce dernier se relâcha enfin un peu, relâchant son poing jusqu'alors serré. Déjà que la situation dérapait, échappant à leur contrôle, alors si en plus ils devaient gérer un taré qui retournait sa veste... Après ce discours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les étudiants. Encore tendu, il sortit de la salle à son tour, se dirigeant cette fois ci vers le bureau de Mihawk. Il _fallait_ qu'il en touche un mot au professeur d'escrime: la situation ne pouvait rester connue que de lui même.

_**OoO**_

La nuit tombait doucement sur l'institut, enveloppant les toits de sa large couverture sombre. Cette dernière tombait de plus en plus vite, l'hiver se rapprochant à grands pas. Il était à peine dix neuf heures et le ciel était déjà noir, les étoiles et la lune représentant la seule source de lumière en dehors des murs du bâtiments, plongeant le gigantesque parc dans une pénombre inquiétante.

Les élèves, restés dans leurs dortoirs tout le reste de la journée avaient fini par recevoir l'autorisation de descendre manger au réfectoire. Tous s'étaient dépêchés d'avaler leurs repas, voulant remonter au plus vite dans leur chambre, afin d'y retrouver un certain sentiment de sécurité. En effet, beaucoup préféraient rester cloitrés avec leurs camarades plutôt que d'être trop longtemps seuls dans les couloirs mal éclairés de l'école, ce qui était assez compréhensible étant donné la situation actuelle de cette dernière.

Usopp et Chopper étaient donc remontés en vitesse, accompagnés de tout le reste du groupe, qu'ils avaient vite persuadé de venir avec eux: effrayés, ils ne voulaient pas retourner aux chambres tous seuls. Zoro aurait en d'autres circonstances levé les yeux au ciel face à leur trouille légèrement exagérée, mais il n'avait rien fait, comprenant la requête de ses amis et la prenant parfaitement au sérieux. Il ne savait que trop bien le genre de phénomènes qui pouvaient se produire en ces murs, et il avait tendance à penser que leur fréquence augmentait lorsque l'on restait seul. Bon, hormis ce truc avec Coby... Ça s'était passé au beau milieu d'une sacrée foule, quand même! Peut être que les choses s'accéléraient, et qu'il ne suffisait plus d'être accompagné pour être tout à fait en sécurité? Il n'en savait trop rien, mais il était vrai qu'il était plus rassurant d'être à plusieurs: si une manifestation comme celle de la veille au matin avait lieu, mieux valait que quelqu'un soit à côté pour éviter les drames...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire part de son raisonnement aux autres, mais ce fut Law qui le fit à sa place. Visiblement, ce dernier avait eu les mêmes pensées.

- C'est bon on vous accompagne. De toute façon, c'est ce qu'on disait hier: mieux vaut qu'on reste toujours groupés désormais. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé le matin, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver en restant seul.

- M... M... Moi ça me va! - bégaya Usopp.

- Pareil... fit Chopper d'une voix tremblotante, parfaitement en accord avec son ami.

Et tous acquiescèrent, se mettant enfin en route vers les dortoirs. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se répartirent en groupes de deux dans leurs chambres respectives, se souhaitant à chacun une bonne nuit.

_**OoO**_

Le jeune tireur se retrouva donc avec son ami médecin, et après une toilette rapide, il se couchèrent, gardant leurs lampes de chevets allumées. Ils ne parvenaient pas à les éteindre, comme si la présence d'une lumière suffisait à leur assurer la sécurité. Ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais ils se sentaient mieux avec.

- Dis? Tu crois que ça va durer encore longtemps comme ça?

- J'en sais rien Chopper. Mais j'aime pas ça.

- En plus on ne sait même pas d'où ça vient. Ça s'est déclenché comme ça, et d'un coup notre institut si calme et qu'on aimait est devenu effrayant... Même Zoro et Luffy disent qu'il y a des choses pas normales, et ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre paranoïaques d'habitude...

- Ouais, c'est sûr que ça aide pas à rassurer. C'est vraiment flippant, quand même. J'espère que ça n'ira pas en s'empirant...

- Dis pas ça! Ne parles pas de malheur!

- Désolé...

La conversation, bien que plate et peu productive leur fut bénéfique, leur permettant d'extérioriser leurs peurs, de partager leurs angoisses et ainsi de se sentir mutuellement soutenus. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau, alors en parler ensemble et entre amis leur fit un bien fou. Ils continuèrent donc ainsi, se rassurant mutuellement avec toutes sortes de théories: on a toujours moins peur de ce que l'on comprend.

_**(4)**_

Lorsque le silence retomba, les deux garçons restèrent encore longtemps les yeux ouverts, avant d'être tour à tour emportés par le sommeil.

Au bout de quelques heures cependant, Usopp fut réveillé par une drôle de sensation. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû, ni même ce que c'était, mais il se sentait vulnérable, et il eut la désagréable impression d'être observé. Ses poils se hérissèrent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent: quelque chose n'aillait pas. Pourtant, la pièce était comme elle avait toujours été, et rien ne venait perturber le calme de la nuit.

Il scruta la chambre du coin de l'oeil, n'osant plus bouger d'un millimètre, pas même seulement la tête. Il n'y avait aucune présence hormis celle de son ami, et pourtant il savait, il _sentait_, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Son ami... C'est là qu'il comprit ce qui avait changé: Chopper ne dormait plus et le fixait, le regard vide et les traits crispés. Il semblait vivant, mais il ne ressemblait plus au jeune garçon qu'il avait toujours connu. Ce n'était plus Chopper. La vision lui fit un tel choc qui ne put retenir un cri, ameutant quelques élèves et professeurs. À ce bruit, le jeune médecin sursauta et redevint parfaitement normal, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu.

- Usopp? Pourquoi tu as crié? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu n'as pas vu un truc bizarre, hein? Dis moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé?!

Face à la panique grandissante de son ami et aux yeux interrogatifs des professeurs fraîchement arrivés, le garçon au long nez inspira un grand coup afin de se calmer, puis déclara avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, sa voix chevrotant tout de même un peu.

Les deux enseignants lui adressèrent un regard compréhensif: avec la situation, il n'était pas étonnant que certains fassent de mauvais rêves. Ils renvoyèrent les quelques élèves qui s'étaient ameutés et qui portaient encore sur leur visage les traces de la frayeur que le cri avait pu provoquer, et laissèrent les deux garçons, leurs souhaitant de bien se reposer pour la fin de leur nuit.

Mais si Chopper parvint à fermer à nouveau les yeux, la nuit fut longue pour Usopp, qui ne retrouva pas le sommeil, bien trop secoué pour cela. Le métisse passa donc une nuit blanche, le coeur battant encore la chamade une bonne partie de cette dernière encore.

_**OoO**_

Le lendemain matin, autant dire que le pauvre Usopp était loin d'être en forme. Lorsque ses amis le virent arriver en compagnie de Chopper à la table du petit déjeuner, ils le regardèrent tous avec inquiétude, et beaucoup s'empressèrent de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, les questions se mêlant en une cacophonie qui lui vrilla les tympans, ne faisant qu'accentuer son mal de crâne dû au manque de sommeil.

Ce fut Nami qui rétablit l'ordre, calmant les plus excités avant de reposer avec un peu plus de calme la fameuse question que tous se posaient alors. Le métisse lui raconta donc les évènements de la veille, ne pouvant retenir ses informations: à ce stade, tout nouveau fait étrange était important. Il avoua ainsi à Chopper qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait de cauchemar, mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur et le priver de son sommeil.

Le jeune médecin se sentit aussitôt coupable, mais aussi légèrement effrayé, et il fallu plusieurs bonnes minutes pour le convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il ne craignait rien avec ses amis. Ce qui le décida fut en fait le sermon de Zoro, toujours aussi délicat, et qui hérissa le poil de beaucoup d'entre eux. Ses amis avaient donc protesté, le réprimandant pour ses mots durs, mais ils s'étaient stoppés nets lorsque le garçon avait sourit, acceptant la remarque de son ami aux cheveux verts qui lui rendit son sourire, levant légèrement un coin de ses lèvres et lui adressant un regard approbateur.

La conversation tourna enfin à d'autres sujets, la bande de camarades n'ayant envie que d'une chose à présent: se changer les idées. Au cours de la discution, Robin remarqua alors :

- Luffy, je crois que Hancock t'aime bien...

- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

- Eh bien, elle n'arrête pas de te jeter des coups d'oeil...

- Ben... peut être que c'est parce qu'elle a encore faim et qu'elle veut mon assiette? Si c'est ça elle l'aura pas!

La brune rit légèrement face au comportement caractéristique de son ami. Comptez sur Luffy pour ne se rendre compte de rien et tout ramener à la nourriture...

- Elle fait ça depuis l'incident avec Margaret que tu nous as raconté l'autre jour. Je pense qu'elle t'a remarqué depuis, et qu'elle a un faible pour toi.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ''avoir un faible''?

Robin souri à nouveau face à la bêtise du brun et lui expliqua à nouveau devant l'air blasé de ses autres amis.

- Ah, d'accord. Et c'est qui déjà? Encloque?

- Non Luffy... _Hancock_!

- Ah. D'accord.

Tous secouèrent la tête, laissant échapper un léger soupir. Décidément, certains n'étaient pas aidés... Le petit groupe continua sur un autre sujet, tentant d'ignorer l'idiotie de leur abruti au chapeau de paille dont les questions stupides s'alignaient au fur et à mesure de leur conversation.

_**OoO**_

_**(5)**_

Ace marchait dans les couloirs de l'institut, un air légèrement inquiet fixé sur le visage. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami, Marco, et avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, il était loin d'être rassuré pour ce dernier. Franky suivait non loin, ouvrant les portes des salles et vérifiant à l'intérieur, mais toujours aucune trace du blond.

Les deux hommes se réunirent au bout du couloir, se jetant parfois des regards peu rassurés. L'ambiance était franchement glauque, effet psychologique ou non, et ils se sentaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ace ouvrit une nouvelle porte. Toujours rien. Et encore une autre. Personne non plus. Il prit une inspiration et lança dans la direction de Franky:

- Dis... On pourrait aller voir à la bibliothèque ou au foyer avant de vérifier toutes les salles? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit autre part que dans un endroit où on est censé avoir du monde...

- T'as raison Bro, je suis con de pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

En temps normal, le brun lui aurait fait un petit commentaire joueur, il l'aurait taquiné, mais là, cette petite habitude avait été oubliée d'office. Il ne parvenait pas à se détendre, un sale pressentiment l'envahissant au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

Soudainement, il crut entendre une sorte de murmure, qui se déplaçait, résonnait en écho dans le couloir. Il se figea net, cherchant à déterminer la source du bruit. Était-ce son imagination? Il patienta quelques instants en silence, une main levée pour faire comprendre à Franky de s'arrêter et d'écouter lui aussi. Le bruit se répéta alors, courant dans les murs et tout autour, se dirigeant vers la zone des bureaux des professeurs.

- T'as entendu?

- Nan, quoi? Y'a rien.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus tendit l'oreille, mais il ne perçut que le silence. Jusqu'à ce que...

- Ah si, ça y est! C'est quoi ce machin? Eh, Portgas où tu vas? Port-

Dès qu'il eut la confirmation de son compagnon, Ace s'était précipité en avant, courant dans les couloirs afin de ne pas perdre l'incompréhensible voix qui continuait de progresser. Il savait désormais qu'il y avait bien quelque chose, ce n'étaient pas ses oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours. Et plus il avançait, plus les sons s'intensifiaient. Franky le suivait au pas de course, n'ayant pas envie de perdre le brun.

- Hé ho va pas si vite! Portgas attend, on sait pas ce que c'est! C'est peut être dangereux… C'est pas super, ça!

Le plus jeune continuait sa course, regardant de temps à autres sur les côtés, tenant à vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de danger imminent. Sait-on jamais...

Il prit plusieurs virages serrés, puis s'arrêta net: en face de lui gisait son ami, inconscient. Il ne portait sur lui aucune trace de blessures, mais le fait que les voix aient été plus intenses à son niveau et qu'il était dans un état totalement atone était déjà assez inquiétant comme ça. Les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes et les mains tremblantes, le brun se précipita vers Marco, Franky suivant derrière, un air choqué apparaissant sur son visage face à la scène. Il s'interrompit net dans le sermon qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer, et rejoignit le jeune auprès du blond.

Aussitôt, il poussa un peu l'élève qui tentait de réveiller son ami, et il l'examina. Le pouls était faible mais bien présent, et lorsqu'il souleva les paupières, les yeux étaient encore révulsés. Le jeune homme avait donc subit un choc. Ce qui avait pu provoquer ce dernier par contre... cela restait un mystère total.

Franky souleva le blond et l'emmena au plus vite à l'infirmerie, accompagné de Ace, livide et silencieux. Que faisait-il dans cette zone où il n'allait d'habitude jamais? Pourquoi ses vêtements étaient-ils froissés et ses cheveux en bataille comme s'il avait couru? Et surtout, que lui était-il arrivé?

_**OoO**_

Deux jours, deux victimes. Aucun mort pour l'instant mais ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe la veille.

L'institut n'était plus seulement un simple lieu d'angoisse désormais.

Quelque chose avait été déclenché. Quoi, et comment, il ne le savait pas encore, mais la sécurité des élèves ainsi que des professeurs était menacée.

Quelque chose avait été déclenché, et un mauvais pressentiment disait à l'ancien charpentier naval que cela ne faisait que commencer...

_**OoO**_

* * *

**Eh oui, celui là est un peu en dessous des autres au niveau du flipomètre: moins de tension décrite, mais chaque manifestation devient de plus en plus grave: un coma et un qui a failli se tuer, quand même! ^^ Et puis... bon la fin, vous me direz si ça va quand même, personnellement je sais pas trop ^^**

**Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires, ça m'aidera beaucoup! Et puis c'est vrai que ça motive pour écrire la suite... ^^**

**Ah oui, s'il vous plaît: n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que la musique apporte si vous lisez avec! :) (parce que sinon, ça me prend du temps, alors si les playlist ne servent pas à grand chose autant que j'arrête de les mettre ^^)**

**Voilà voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Je vous laisse tranquilles! ^^**

**Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine, bonne soirée/journée/autre et portez vous bien! XD**


End file.
